Hard Times
by DannyFentonLuver
Summary: People are starting to learn about Danny's powers, and Danny is having a difficult time with other things...
1. Default Chapter

Being a teenager was hard enough, but when I got my powers, everything was worse. I thought at first, YAY! This is going to be fun, but no, it wasn't like that after a while. Being public ghost enemy #1 made things hard on me. Every time I showed up as 'inviso-bill' my parents would chase me, and hunted by everyone else that hated me.

Not only the ghost problems were bad now, also Sam was acting weird lately. She wasn't showing up in school, and she hadn't talked to Tucker or me in a week. I just ignored it though, and went along with my other problems, and totally forgot about it. I loved Sam, true, but I didn't have the time to worry about her, if something was wrong, someone would have told us about it. She was fine obviously, she was probably just sick, or went on a vacation without telling us.

School was my least favorite place in the whole world. I didn't have hardly any friends, and the other people totally hate me, and tease me all the time.

"Hey Fen-TON!" Dash hollered in my face and I felt spit land on the side of my face. I wiped it off in disgust, and gave him a dirty look. Dash kicked me really hard in the back of my leg when I started to walk away, and I tripped. Everyone turned around and started to laugh at me, except my friend, Tucker, who came over and helped me up. I brushed my pants off, as though it was going to make a difference, and looked at Dash. My eyes turned green, and Dash backed off. I noticed my mistake, and I turned in the other direction, closed my eyes, and they were back blue again.

"Dude, Fenton, that was creepy. How did you do that? How did your eyes turn green."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him cautiously, and I tried to stay away from him.

"You know what I am talking about. That was just plain weird!"

I started to walk really fast, and Tucker was following close behind.

"Dude, you need to be careful," he told me, talking about how I could have had a chance at giving myself away.

"Yes, I realized that! That is why I am walking away fast."

I took ahold of Tuckers arm, and went intangible once we were in in bathroom. I left the school behind.

"What are you doing Danny?"

"I can't stay in school today. Maybe they will forget about it even happening."

"You are hoping for a lot there. Dash is going to remember it more if you don't show up in school, because he is going to think you are a baby running away."

"I don't care. I don't ever want to return to school either. It is the same thing everyday! He always yells in my face, spits on me, and kicks me when I walk away. I can't stand it anymore!"

"You can't skip, they will call your parents."

"I really don't care right now. I have to skip."

"Hey, I will skip today with you, but I'm not going to let my parents know about it, so I'm not everyday."

"That's Ok, I'll just go see what is up with Sam tomorrow. Maybe she is skipping too."

"I doubt it."

"Then why has she been missing school?"

"If she was skipping, she would still be talking to us. Besides, I don't think she is even home. There haven't been cars there in a long time."

"Yeah, your right, but I still want to see what is going on."

"Let's go right now than. Besides, what else are we going to do?"

"Ok, lets get going then," I said, and changed to my ghost form, and grabbed Tucker. I decided flying was going to be easier. We flew right over the top of the town, to see the cars all lined up because of people trying to get to work. When we arrived at Sam's house, there was a car in the driveway, but that was the way it had been for a while.

I didn't change back though, instead, I flew up to her room with Tucker, and stayed invisible, but there wasn't anyone in her room. I could hear someone talking in another room though. I put my finger up to my mouth to let Tucker know he needed to be quiet, and he just nodded.

I walked across her room, and stood by the door, listening to what they were saying.

"Yeah, what did the doctor say?" I heard them say, and I could tell it was Sam's dad.

"Oh, man, how did that happen? She is going to get a long talk when she gets home!" He hollered, and he sounded quit mad.

I walked back over to where Tucker was.

"Sounds like she might be at the doctors. He doesn't sound to happy though."

"Dude, you think it is Sam?"

"I have no idea, I am guessing so though. Let's go back to the front door, and ask him what is going on with Sam. Then all our answers will be solved."

I had an idea as to what was going on, but I hoped that my thoughts were wrong.

"Why would she get in trouble if she is sick though?"

"I don't think she is sick Tuck."

"Then why would she be in the hospital?"

"There are other reasons, but let's go find out for sure."

Tucker looked at me weird, but then just followed along, and shrugged.

We went out the front of the house, and two rings went around me, turning me back into myself. I went up and knocked on the door.

"We are supposed to be in school though Danny!"

"Oh well, just tell him we have the day off, he would never know the difference."

The door flung opened, and he smiled at us.

"How are you two doing?" He greeted, and motioned us through the door.

"Great," we both said at the same time.

"I am guessing you are wondering what is wrong with Sam, right?"

We both nodded, and we all walked through to the living room, and he offered for us to sit down, so we did so, and he sat across from us in a chair.

"So…" I said, impatiently.

"Well, she has been sick for a while, so her mother finally agreed to taking her to the hospital today. She should be back in school tomorrow."

"Well, what is wrong with her?"

"I am sure she will tell you if she is comfortable with it. I don't think I should be the one telling you though."

"Oh, Ok," I said, and thought about it for a while.

"Hey look, I have to go," I said, and got up to rush out the door.

Tucker followed, and Mr. Manson just waved, and he was probably sensing what was going on though.

"Danny, what is your big deal?"

"Nothing."

"What were you thinking back there?"

"It isn't what I think, it is more of what I know is going on with her."

"Danny, you are acting weird. What is it?"

Ok, that is all for now! I am sure that was enough hints for u guys to guess what is going on… but anyhow, I will update soon! And the reason why it is only rated T is because it really doesn't talk about everything that happens, but you know. Anyhow, please review!


	2. Sam is Back

Unlikely-to-bear-it- SHES PREGNANT! AM I right? Huh huh? POST SOON!

Me: I'm not saying…

Rikagirls

And

Nickelback-Danny-Luver:

Ok… I think u guys probably were thinking right… but how can I know?

Outlawarcher: Once again… I have no idea cuz I didn't steal ur psychic abilities (long story) but if I think u r thinking what I think u r thinking, then yes. And… that is a little confusing what I just said…

OK, thanks everyone else for ur reviews too!

Sam's dad was right, the next day, she met Tucker and I at our usual spot to meet to walk to school. She had changed her outfit though, because now she was wearing tight black jeans that had chains hanging off of them, and an extremely huge hoodie that was black with a red skull in the center.

"Hey Sam," I said, as we stood there waiting for Tucker.

"Hey."

"We missed you," I comforted her, but she didn't take any notice to it though, she just stared at the ground. I looked at my watch, and if Tucker wasn't showing up soon, we were going to have to leave without him.

"So, what have you and Tucker been doing?"  
"The usual."

It felt odd, because we weren't really saying anything, and normally, we would have been talking to each other a lot more. I then heard someone running, and looked up to see Tucker coming our way. He slid to a stop in front of us, and looked at Sam.

"Wow, change in looks?" he asked her.

"Yeah, my mom and I went shopping."

"I thought you were sick! You can't go shopping if you are sick!"

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. My mom wouldn't even let me think about stepping foot outside of the house if I had been gone for like, a month! Why hadn't you called in a week anyhow?"

"My mom wasn't letting me use the phone. I am grounded."

"Why? Did she think you were skipping?"

"No."

"Then why would she ground you for being sick?"

"She just did, I don't know why."

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tucker, stop asking her questions," I broke in, and Tucker just glanced at me, and could tell I was acting the same way I was the day before. This time though, he wasn't going to try and ignore it.

"Danny, what is up with you?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Nothing, she probably just doesn't want to be bothered with ten thousand questions!"

Tucker shut up, and we continued walking through silence. Once we had gotten into the school, all the kids were giving me weird looks. Chances were, most of them hadn't even noticed Sam was gone, so they could care less about her, but they all remembered what had happened the day before.

"Fenton, do that thing with your eyes again," Dash ordered, and he had his group of friends around him.

"I'm telling you, you must have been seeing things Dash," I said, and continued forward.

"Do it now Fenton, because I know your lying!"

"No, I'm not. I can't make my eyes turn green, it is impossible. Besides, if I could, wouldn't I be in a book somewhere?"

"No, because they wouldn't want a geek in a book."

"A lot of people in books are geeks. Maybe you need to take time to read a book, if you can even read."

"I can read, and you know it! Just show us, so my friends believe me!"

"Why wouldn't they believe you in the first place, huh?"

That shut him up, and he opened his mouth to say something, but no words had come out. I just turned back in the direction towards my locker, and decided today, I was going to stay in school. I had taken out my English book, and headed towards that class. Sam Tucker and I sat in desks next to each other, and sat in silence. We weren't talking much that day, and I think it is just because Sam doesn't want to, I know what is wrong with Sam, and now it is bugging me, and Tucker is lost. When class started, we were asked to read in a group of up to three people, so of coarse, we were in a group.

"Blah, blah, blah, The end! We read it, now lets talk!" Tucker said, as he closed his book up.

"Tucker! We have a test on this in two days!" I told him, and he just shrugged. Tucker was the kind of person that didn't care about his grades, and even if he didn't study, he often was really good at guessing. He was a C student most of the time, so he was at least passing all of his classes, and wasn't even trying anyhow. Sam was an all A student, and all she had to do was read the story once, and she had it down. Me on the other hand, I had to read it at least five times if I wanted to get an A, because I couldn't remember it very good. When we were talking about a subject that seemed interesting to me, I often did a lot better. But, this was like usual, a boring story, and I didn't feel like reading it any more than Tucker did. Sam was reading by herself, while Tucker and I started a conversation. Usually, she would just come into it after she had finished the story, or sometimes, she would talk and read at the same time.

"SO Danny, what do you want to do after school?" Tucker asked me, trying to not make me act 'weird' again.

"I dunno. Whatever you guys want to do."

"Sorry guys, I am grounded, can't leave the house except to go to school," Sam said, and then started reading again.

"That sucks!" Tucker said, and it was fairly loud, so Mr. Lancer and a few of the kids in the room looked at Tucker, and Tucker fell down in his chair out of embarrassment. I never knew why we even got embarrassed. It wasn't as though we were going to loose popularity or anything, since we weren't popular in one single way. It wasn't as though it could make us go lower at all actually, so I didn't get why Tucker and I would get embarrassed. Sam never did, except sometimes around us she would get a little humiliated, but she would be back to normal in about five minutes anyway. It was good to have a friend that could care less about what other people thought of her, because then, we could say just about anything to her, and she could care less.

"Yeah, I know it does, but I can't leave my house. That is why today on our walk home, the best way to stay together for a while, is to walk really slow."

"How long are you grounded for anyway?" I asked her.

"My mom said I was until she wasn't mad at me anymore. Probably a couple of months."

"A COUPLE OF MONTHS! Why that long?" Tucker shouted out again, and once again, people looked at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Because, my mom is just that way."

"I don't understand… You have never been grounded before! What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you grounded?"

I just sat there, and had to listen, because I was going to see if Tucker could get Sam to say why.

"Because Tucker, it is none of your business."

"Friends don't keep secrets!" He pointed out, and he was right. We had agreed to never hold anything away from each other, which was why they had known about my ghost powers, or else I would have never told them.

"Yeah, I know, but this time, I think it is best."

"Danny told you about, you know what, and whatever you are holding away from us, can't be more bigger than that!"

"To me it is."

"Ok, fine then, I won't tell you anything anymore!" He said, and crossed his arms. Sam just shrugged, and looked back into her book to continue reading.

"You two don't need to get into a fight over it," I pointed out.

"Yeah, well, if she isn't going to tell me, then I think she shouldn't be our friends. That was one of our biggest 'rules' was to never hold secrets against each other. Besides, you told us Danny, so it would only be fair if she told us what was going on."

"I'm fine with her not telling me."

"Then your weird!"

"No, I just don't get into other peoples business."

"Did you rob from a store or something?" Tucker asked Sam.

"If I was rich, do you think I would have?"

"No… but I can't think of why you would be grounded! Why? Just tell me!"

"I told you, I don't want to," Sam said, as she closed her book up, which meant she had read it.

We only had about ten minutes left of class and we couldn't think of anything else to talk about. Well, I could have talked a lot to Sam, but not with Tucker around. We sat in silence for the rest of the hour. Once it was lunchtime, Sam asked me to come to the office with her, and I did so. She wasn't feeling good again, and wanted to call home. When we reached the office, it had that same smell like the doctor's office. I have no idea why it had that smell, but it did. Sometimes it smelt like the dentists too.

Sam walked up to the phone, and dialed her number.

"Mom, I don't feel good again," she said, and then there was a moment of silence, and Sam slammed the phone back onto the hook.

"She says I can deal with it!"

"You'll be Ok, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I can live," she moped, and I walked over to her and put my arm around her shoulder as we walked down to lunch. Sam had her arms folded across her chest, and she was staring down at the ground. I was looking ahead of us though, and I removed my arm from around her when we turned the corner to the lunchroom.

We found Tucker sitting at our usual table, and we sat down next to each other across from him. There wasn't anyone else that sat at our table with us, we had the whole table to ourselves, but we still all stayed grouped up next to each other. Tucker was eating like usual, but Sam and I never ate lunch. We hardly ate anything, which was probably why we were so skinny. Also, we weren't lazy, since we never watched TV or played video games, well, we hardly did anyhow.

"Are you going home?" Tucker asked Sam, as he swallowed some chicken he was eating.

"No, my mom won't let me. She thinks I need to just deal with it."

"To bad. Danny and I skipped yesterday."

"I heard, my dad asked me if we were supposed to have school, and I said yes, because I didn't know you two had come over."

"Hey, it's no problem. Danny didn't want to stay in school."

"No one wants to stay in school," I said.

"Very good point. I don't see why anyone would want to be in school," Tucker said, and then he shut up so he could gulp down his lunch really fast.

"Hey Danny, you think you could come over today?" Sam asked me.  
"Thought you were grounded?" Tucker asked, swallowing more food.

"Yeah, but Danny can sneak into my room."

"Yeah, I'll be there," I responded.

"Thanks."

School didn't last to long after lunch, and before long, we were back outside walking. The sun was out, and there wasn't one cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day out. There was just a little breeze, and it felt so good outside.

"To bad you are stuck inside all day," I told Sam.

"Yeah, I know, but maybe you could sneak me out?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

"I'm gonna tell!" Tucker teased.

"You wouldn't tell on me," Sam said back to him.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because, you shouldn't. You have done a lot of other bad things in your life, and I will get pay-back."

"Ok, I won't tell. I wasn't going to anyway!"

"I knew you weren't going to Tucker. Friends don't tell on each other."

"Yeah, just like friends don't hold secrets!"

"Hey, I am going to tell Danny tonight."

"Then why not me?"

"Because."

"So, that means Danny is your friend, and I'm not?"

"Oh yeah, all the way!"

When we came to the part where we would split apart, Sam stayed by me.

"Ok, go throw your stuff in your house, and come with me."

"How about I just come over later tonight?"

"Because, I just want to get this done and over with."

I did as she wanted, and ran inside my house, and dropped my stuff off…

Alright! Still gonna leave you hanging! Even though, now it should be realllllllllllly obvious!


	3. your answer finally

When I arrived back outside, Sam was standing there waiting.

"You know what Danny, I can't tell you in person. How about you meet me on the Internet tonight?"

"Sam, why can't you just tell me?"  
"Because Danny, I just can't say it," she said, and she looked down at her feet.

"I thought you weren't allowed to use the computer?"

"If I say I am using it for homework, then they can't say no."

"All right, if you insist, I will log on right now, and you just get on as soon as possible, Ok?"  
"Yeah, I will try, I promise," she said, and walked off towards her house. I couldn't wait to hear what she had to say, but in yet I didn't want to hear it. I had a good idea of what it was, and I didn't really want to hear it. When I logged onto the Internet on my IM, at first I was scared to even think about what she was going to say. I sat there for about half an hour, then Sam's IM popped up on my screen.

GothGirl88: Danny, you there?

Dphantom: Yeah, I am here.

Gothgirl88: Danny, I still Don't think I am going to be able to tell you about it.

Dphantom: Just pretend as though no one is reading at the other end.

GothGirl88: But I know there is someone on the other end!

Dphantom: Just pretend Sam, or just type the key word, or type one word at a time. Trust me, it works.

GothGirl88: I am…

Dphantom: …

GothGirl88: Look, I can't say it, and my parents are going to see me on here.

Dphantom: Sam, tell me, please?

GothGirl88: Don't worry, your parents will know about it soon enough, and you will have the same talk I had, even though my parents were a little late.

Dphantom: I know what you are talking about now.

GothGirl88:huh?

Dphantom: I can't say it either.

GothGirl88: See what I mean?

Dphantom: Yeah, but I still want you to say it so I know for sure.

GothGirl88 is now offline 

Shoot. Now I was stuck hanging, not knowing if I was right or not. I was going to have to go over to her house, whether she knew it or not. I changed to my ghost mode, but then heard my parents coming up the steps, but it was just my mom. I changed back really fast, and luckily, she didn't notice.

"What was that light in here?" She asked me suspiciously.

"Nothing. I need to get going though…"

"No, you aren't going anywhere."

My heart felt like it had just stopped. Sam was right, my mom was going to hear about it, I was going to get in trouble, there was no way I was going to be able to escape now, or go back in time to erase our foolish mistake. Now we were both in for it, because our parents are never going to let us forget about it.

"Mom, it is important, I need to go, right now."

"I don't think so Danny, I need you to do your chores."

"That's a relief," I sighed.

"What are you talking about? You never like your chores."

"No, I was just thinking that it might be something worse."

"No, just your chores. Your father doesn't want to get stuck doing them tonight. You are growing up so fast, I never even see you anymore. You go off all the time, and don't come back until hours later. What do you Sam and Tucker do while you are gone anyway?"  
"Just hang out."

"Seems reasonable, I guess, but anyhow, go do your chores, and I will let you go," she said and hugged me.

I smiled, and ran down the stairs so I could finish my chores faster. I ran down there, and my dad was on the phone.

"Maddie!" He called out. I just ignored it, and ran to go pick up the house. I threw things into their right places, and I was about to go to the door and get out of there, when my mom said, "Hold it Danny!"

"Yeah?"

"The phone is for you."

I walked over to answer it, and I found it was only Tucker.

"Did you find out what was wrong with Sam?"

"TUCKER! I was just about ready to go out of the door! Why are you bothering me with this? I'm not going to tell you anyway. I have to go," I said rudely, and hung up without saying bye.

Now I was going to be scared every time the phone rang. When I went outside, I saw Sam's mom pull up in her car outside of our house. I slammed the door shut, and ran up to my room. This was it, I was going to be in so much trouble. I leaned up against the door, and listened to my mom greeting Sam's.

"Hello Maddie," she said.

"Hello Crystal."

I opened my door up a crack, so that I could watch what was going on down there.

"OK Maddie, I have to ask you a couple of questions, if you don't mind?"  
"Nope, not a problem."  
"Is Danny here?"  
"He just left the house. Did you need to talk to him?"

"No, that is fine."

Jazz walked by my room, and saw me looking out the door.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Get In here!" I said, pulling Jazz into my room, "I am listening to them."

"Mom thinks you are gone! You need to tell her."

"No Jazz, this is important, be quiet, and just listen with me, or do something, but they can't know I am here."  
"You little sneak! You go down there right now."

"Jazz, no."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Whatever."

I turned back to looking out of my room. My heart was beating fast, and my mind was racing. I didn't know what was going to happen to me, and I didn't want to know in a way.

"Well Maddie, do you mind then?"  
"Nope, it is no problem. Call me later when it is time for the appointment, Ok?"  
"Yea, no problem. I can even pick him up for you if you want me to, you don't have to go."

"Where are they taking you?" Jazz asked me, but I ignored her, since I missed the biggest part of the conversation because of her.

"All right, that would work to. When is it again?"

"Today, at five, just make sure he is home," Crystal said and smiled, then she got up out of the chair she was sitting in, and walked out the door to go back to her house. Jazz and I both walked out of the room after that.

"Danny, I thought you were gone," she said, looking up at me, but she didn't look happy, yet, not mad either.

"Yeah, I was here, what is going on?"  
"Mrs. Manson wants you to go to an appointment with Sam and Tucker, to get some tests done."

"For what?" I asked, and I could feel myself start to shake, since I often shook when I was nervous about something.

"I have no idea, she wouldn't tell me, but I am sure it is nothing."

"Ok, what time?"  
"In an hour. Luckily you are home. You need to stay here too."

"Don't worry, I will."

After mom was done talking, Jazz pulled me up to her room, and closed her door.

"Danny, what is going on? I won't tell mom, I promise."  
"Right now Jazz, I really don't know."

"Yes you do Danny, you were shaking. You know what is going on, or at least you have a good idea about it."

"No, I don't. I have no idea what is going on."

"Yeah, then why has Sam been out of school for a long time?"  
"Because, she was sick."  
"Uh-hu, and you don't know why? She wouldn't tell you?"  
"No, she wouldn't."

"And you don't know why she wouldn't?"  
"She said she didn't want to tell us. She especially didn't want Tucker knowing about it."

Jazz just looked at me, and I knew she was thinking.

"Danny, you promise me that you and Sam were never close together?"

I just stared at her for a second.

"Yeah, we have been a little close, but not to close, why?"

"And what about Tucker?"  
"Tucker and Sam? You have got to be kidding me! Those two get into fights all the time."

"How close have you been?"  
"Look Jazz, I've had enough talking, Ok?"  
"You guys have been really close, you won't talk to me about it."

"Fine, talk all you want," I said, and then I heard my mom call me, and I was saved. It was for the phone.

"Tucker, I told you…"

"Danny, it is me, Sam."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Look Danny, we are going to get into so much trouble. No matter how much trouble we get in though, I will still love you, and it won't ruin our friendship, Ok?"

"Yeah, I know, nothing can ruin It for us, right?"

"No, nothing, but look, I have to go, Ok? My mom might catch me on the phone."

"Bye." I told her, but the phone clicked off before she could respond. Jazz came out to talk to me again.

"Jazz, I told you, I don't want to talk, for the millionth time!"

"Fine, fine, but I'm not helping you later if you aren't going to cooperate."

"What do you mean?"  
"I know what is going on Danny. I mean, come on. It isn't that hard to figure out."

"Jazz, shhh, I will talk to you, but not where mom can hear."

"I thought so," she said, and led me back up to her room.

"Ok Danny, tell me everything, Ok? I will help you, I promise."

"Look Jazz, I am really confused right now, and I don't know what is going on either. I would tell you everything, I swear."  
"Danny, you are lying. Tell me about you and Sam."

"What are you getting at?"  
"You know what I am getting at."

I heard a horn honk outside, and I ran out of her room, was happy I got away from that, but now I was into yet another problem. My mom waved to me, and I waved back, taking in as much of her being happy around me as I could. I hoped into the back seat, sitting next to Tucker, since Sam was up in the front seat next to her mom, who didn't look very happy. She put on a smile when she saw me though, but it faded away. Tucker looked really confused, and he kept looking from me to Sam, hoping for an answer. I just shrugged, and Sam did the same, but he knew that at least Sam knew what was going on.

The whole car ride, we were totally quiet. Not one of us had anything to say, but Sam and I were staring at each other. Sam's mom also kept looking back at me in the mirror, and she didn't look all that happy. She has seen Sam and I kissing before, so she was highly suspicious of me.

Once we had reached the hospital, the car came to a stop, and her mom opened up her door.

"Come on you three," she told us, and now she sounded as though she just wanted to get this all done and over with.

We all opened our doors, and hoped out. Still being a nice day out, I wished I could be out playing, instead of doing this.

We went inside of the building, and saw ton of people being rolled around on stretchers getting transported to other rooms, and then there was a couple standing together with a new baby, and they were all happy to get to take him home. I swallowed hard, thinking about that, and continued on with the other three. Sam's mom told us to stay out in the waiting room, because Sam needed a checkup, and needed to get her tests done first.

"Danny, what the hell is going on?" Tucker asked as soon as they had left into a room down the hall.

"I don't know."  
"You have to! Sam never told you?"

"Nope."

Tucker sighed, and sat there without asking anymore questions. He knew that I knew about it, but he knew there was no use in asking anymore. We sat there for at least half an hour, before Sam and her mom came around the corner, and we were asked to go back into the room.

"We just need to take some blood," a nurse said, and she smiled at us. She was short, and she was probably in her 20's. She had brown hair down to her shoulder that was wavy. She had a very nice voice, and she looked us both over.

"Here, let me take from you first," she said, and took ahold of my arm. She wiped some alcohol on my arm where she was going to be taking my shot, and she grabbed a needle from off the table, and popped the plastic lid off the top. Then, she stuck it into my skin, and I watched as blood flowed into the needle, and then she slipped it out of my skin, and stuck a plain Band-Aid over where the shot had been taken.

"All right, that is all I needed, now from you," She said, and grabbed Tucker and did the same thing to him.

"Let Crystal know that it will be about an hour before the results are done, so she can head home, or sit here if she wants."

I nodded, and walked out to the waiting room, where I told Crystal about that.

"All right, we will stay here," she told us.

I just shrugged, and sat down next to Sam.

"Mom, can I go talk to Danny out in the car?"  
"Yeah, sure," she said, and threw Sam her keys. Tucker began to stand up to follow, but Sam glared at him, and he sat back down. Sam and I walked out to her car, and she UN-locked the doors, and we hopped in.

"Why out in the car?"  
"I needed to talk to you, and there isn't any place in there. Danny, my mom is going to kill you! You have had to of figured it out by now, right?"  
"Yeah, I am pretty sure."  
"Yeah, my mom is so mad at me, and imagine what she will say to you when she finds out that I am pregnant because of you."  
When I heard Sam say that word, it made my heart start to beat faster, because I never expected to hear it from her.

"Well, not because of you Danny, because of us. We had done what we did."

"Wow, you actually said it."

"Yes, I know Danny. Is that what you thought?"  
"Yes, it was."

"Yeah, but if we can keep it away from Tucker…"  
"Don't worry, I will," I said, and we hugged each other.

"That is why I told you, we can't ever break up from this, Ok?"  
"I know Sam, I will always love you," I told her, and she sat back up.

"You know, we probably should get back in there Danny, but after she drops Tucker off, we are probably going to end up at your house, she will let your mom know."

"Yeah, I know. My mom is going to be so pissed."

"Yeah, but hopefully she will forget about it, huh?"  
"Yeah, I am sure she will forget," I laughed. Sam opened up her door, and she stepped out, and I went out the door on my side. We walked back slowly, because Sam knew that I was going to get in trouble, and she had already known what it was like…

Ok, there is your answer! Now you just have to wait to see how much trouble Danny gets in… oh… and u might be wondering why the whole thing about people finding out about his powers, it will come, later…


	4. In trouble?

Ok, I'm sorry, now all anonymous people can review too, I didn't realize I had that blocked, sorry about that. Also, about Phantom Survivor, I don't know when I will update that, I will have to see when I get time. I have a funny feeling it's going to take me a while to write the next few chapters down, until I get used to talking about people and all, so it might take me a while to get the people down. It will get fun and all later, but right now it is just to much for me, I have been having like a million tests in school for the past week, which is why I haven't been around, and I'm lucky that I've gotten around to typing this. I have another test tomorrow too, so I might not get around to that much stuff now, but I haven't given up, don't worry! I am still here, just not as active as I was before, I'm not on every single day like I was before. OK, now back to the story, I think this is enough to tell you. Please enjoy!

I was nervous to walk back into the building, afraid of how much trouble I was going to get in. When entering the building, Tucker was sitting there all by himself, which meant Sam's mom was in the other room talking to the doctor most likely.

"They got results for whatever it is," Tucker mumbled, playing around with his fingers out of boredom. Sam and I sat down next to him, and just waited. Sam's mom came walking out of the room soon after, and she smiled at us, but I could tell it was a forced smile, just by the way she did it.

"Come on you three, let me take you two home," she said, and we all sat up and walked for the door. Once outside, I had an even worse stomachache than before, and once in the car, I felt even worse. Tucker sat in the front this time, and Sam and I sat in the back. Sam looked at me before the car started up, and she had a look of 'I hope we get through this fine' and then she looked out the window until Tucker was dropped off.

"Ok you two, do you mind telling me what you guys were thinking?" Sam's mom asked us, as she drove away from Tuckers.

We both just looked at her, but said nothing, because we didn't have anything to say.

"You guys know what I am talking about, I'm not mad, I am sure it was just some stupid thing that every teen does, and you guys didn't think about what would come out of it, but I would like an explanation," she said, looking up at the mirror from time to time to look at us in the back seat.

"Mom, your right, it was a mistake, I swear, but there really isn't much to say about it," Sam said, hoping that would cut her from it.

"Well, how did it happen? Where did it happen? Why didn't you tell me before? There is a lot of things you can tell me!" She said, and you could tell she really wasn't all that happy with the two of us.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it," Sam said, and she folded her arms across her chest, and she stared out the window.

"That's all right, you don't need to explain it now, but you guys will both be talking once we get to Danny's house," she told us, and just drove straight to my house. My stomach tightened up at that, and I didn't know what was going to happen now, but I had never known my mother to get that mad at me, so I didn't even know how to imagine how she was going to react.

My ghost sense just then went off while we were in the car, and I shivered from the chill. Oh great, just what I needed right now, and there was no way I could escape right now! I had to though, because I couldn't just let it go! I looked up at Sam's mom, and she wasn't paying attention to us, so I managed to escape out of the car really fast, and I was hoping she wouldn't notice.

Once I had flown out of the car, I realized we were right next to my house, and I looked around to try and find the ghost, but I found nothing, so I quickly flew back down to the car, and Sam looked relieved to see me back.

"What was it," she whispered to me.

"I don't know, I couldn't find anything."

The car came to a stop in front of my house, and I totally forgot about the unknown ghost, and though about what was going to come for me next once my mother found out about it. I never really thought about it up until now, but what was Jazz going to think? I am sure she would help me out… maybe…

"Ok, come on you two," she said, and Sam and I opened our doors slowly and stepped out. Once up to my door, Sam's mom just walked up to the door and let herself in, and we were soon to follow.

"Hey Crystal!" I heard my mom say, and she greeted her with a handshake at the door.

"Hey Maddie, you mind if we talk?"

"No, not a problem, what's up?"

"Danny, Sam, you two can leave for now, I will call you down in a few minutes," she said, and my mom just looked at me concerned, but then she turned back to Crystal, and Sam and I walked up to my room. Once in my room, I closed the door, and I could feel my heart beating heavily.

"I am going to die," I let out, still leaning against my door.

"No you aren't, I didn't die, yet at least."

"Thanks for making me feel a whole lot better!"

"Hey, that's all I can say, sorry."

"Yeah, I know," I said, but then I jumped do to the fact that I heard knocking on my door. I opened it slowly, and it was just Jazz.

"Jazz! You scared me," I told her relieved.

"I heard," Jazz said, looking at me concerned, just the way Maddie had before we left.

"Heard what?"  
"You know what Danny! Mom is talking about it down there, let me in," she said, and she closed my door once she was inside.

"Just let yourself in," I complained, but she didn't seem to care. She looked Sam over, and then she looked back at me, "What were you two thinking?" She asked us.

"I don't know…" I said, acting like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Sam, how many months?" She asked, turning to Sam.

"Ah… four…" she said UN-easily to Sam.

"Really? Wow, so you must have gained a lot of weight? I was wondering why you were wearing such baggy clothes," she told her, as she looked her over.

Sam just looked at her, then at me, then back to Jazz again, as though she didn't know what to say next.

"You know how mad mom is going to be at you Danny?"

"Yes Jazz, I know! Jeeze, can you just leave me alone?"

"No Danny, I can't, because I am going to help you when she calls you down there. I think if you tell me, I can just tell her, and you won't have to face her. It will be a lot easier to tell me than mom, won't it?"  
"Yeah, I guess…"

"Well, then tell me about it. What happened?"  
"Nothing Jazz, get out of my room, please," I said, and I opened the door to let her out.

"Danny, please?"

"Out," I said, and she got up, but stopped to say something to me before she left,

"You think it was hard enough with school having to do all that junk with your ghost problems, think about how hard it is going to be taking care of a baby!" She then walked out of the door. She knew about my powers!

"Jazz knew about my powers!" I hollered once I had my door closed again.

"How did she find out! She had better not tell anyone…"

"Danny, settle down, she is your sister, she isn't going to tell anyone, she knows better than to do that. You get mad at her now, and she isn't stupid, she knows you would never talk to her again. She isn't as bad as you make her seem," Sam told me.

"Yeah…. I guess your right… but if she knows, how do I know someone else doesn't know? How do I know there isn't someone else out there that knows?"  
"I would doubt that Danny, Jazz watches you all the time, everyone else just ignores your every move."

"Dash might find out though… he has seen my eyes change colors!"

"Danny, I don't think he will find out, he might just think you have weird eyes or something, your eyes changing has nothing to do with you being a ghost, really."

"Yeah… but what if something else weird happens around him? He will tell everyone! Then everyone will want to kill me, and my life will be over!"

"Danny, don't worry about it! That is no big deal right now, Jazz isn't saying anything, and other people aren't finding out!"  
"But what if I make a mistake, and someone finds out just as easily as Jazz did?"

"Who else pays attention to you Danny?"  
"I don't know, but someone might notice, you can never tell. I am going to have to stop all this ghost stuff Sam, I have no choice. If people find out, I will get killed, and I have no time for it anymore."

"Danny, you are the only one that can help people, you can't just give up," Sam told me. She was right, but I couldn't do both things, it was impossible. Jazz was right, I would have two things on my hands, as well as school, chores, and everything else I have to do in my life.

"My parents, and Valerie are ghost hunters Sam, the ghosts can get taken care of, people don't need me all the time."

"Danny, think about it, your parents and Valerie never get the job done, usually you end up doing everything to stop it."

"Yeah, well, maybe they are going to have to learn to do that a little better," I shrugged. I had no choice, so I was stuck on just giving up on it.

"Danny! Sam!" I heard our names called by my mom. The thoughts of all my jobs were shattered, and now I was stuck thinking about how much trouble I was in.

I slowly opened my door, and walked out. Jazz was standing there, and she followed us down the stairs. All three of us arrived by the other two in a few seconds, and I was worried about how much trouble I was going to get in.

"Danny, Sam, can you explain what happened?" My mom asked us, but she didn't sound mad, she just sounded concerned. She wasn't ever mad, and I guess that there might not be any way to get her to be mad.

"There isn't much to say," Sam and I both said together, and normally when we did that, we would laugh, but not this time for obvious reasons.

"Well, I can't say much either right now, but I do promise Danny will get a big talk later," she said.

"Would you like us to leave?" Crystal asked, and Maddie just shook her head 'yes' and replied, "Yes, but you can come back whenever you would like. I would like to talk to Danny alone for a while."  
"That is fine by me," she said, and Sam and her disappeared out the door in a matter of seconds, and they were soon gone.

"Danny, right now, I really don't know what to say, but that I am ashamed of what you have done. You know how much responsibility this is? I'm not mad at you, because it was probably just some stupid teen mistake, but it was a big mistake."

"I've realized that…" I admitted, and she smiled at me, and hugged me.

"Well, I guess you have grown up way to fast," she laughed, trying to make it seem like as though it was really nothing, but a stupid mistake. Jazz looked surprised, and I was too.

"You can leave now Danny, I will talk to you about it some other time, I don't really know what to say right now," she said, and I left with Jazz up the stairs. I went into her room this time though, to find out on how she had known.

"Jazz, where did you find out about my ghost powers?" I asked her, totally forgetting about all that had just happened, since I didn't even really get in trouble.

"I saw you transform before, a while back. I won't tell anyone, you don't have to worry about it," she said, sitting on her bed studying for some test. She often did something while talking to me, but she liked it when I came to her, so it didn't bug her at all.

"Was it obvious?"

"Well, to me, yes, but that is because you just all the sudden changed into someone that kept everything a secret, it was obvious to me, but that is because I knew you," she said, not bothering to look up from her book.

"So you don't think anyone else will find out?"

"No, not if you don't act to much more weirder than you already do. Although I don't think you are going to be acting all that normal when you have two secrets to hide now."

"Yeah, you have a point. And both of them were accidents."

"Yes, but who knows, maybe they will turn out for the better, you can never tell. All I can say, is don't let yourself down."

"You think I should stop fighting ghosts?"

"NO! Why would you do that?" She asked me, and she turned her attention from the book, to me now.

"Well… I don't have time on my hands, or I won't, like you said."

"Danny, you can't give up on it. I will help you out with the baby, and studying, but you can't give up on that, trust me. We need you, mom and dad aren't that good of ghost hunters you know."

"Yeah, and thanks for wanting to help, I appreciate it."

"Is it going to be easier for you to talk to me now little bro?"

"Yeah, now that I know you are here for me, thanks."

Ok… that's all I am doing for now! Hope u liked it! Please R&R!


	5. Valerie

Ok, everyone who is reading this, and is reading Phantom Survivor, I know you have been waiting a LONG time to get an update on it, but my sister closed out the flipping page once I actually had a page written. I re-wrote it, and I have only a page on it as of now, and I am stuck on it, because it isn't exactly the easiest one to write… Also, it seems as though I have lost a lot of people from reviewing… I guess people just lost interest, which is fine by me, but please if you read it, review too.

I was outside walking with Tucker in the park, on a Sunday, in which it was really crowded, with people all over the place trying to have a good time on the last day of the weekend. Of course, Tucker wouldn't stop nagging me to tell him what all the tests were about, but I just ignored him, or told him to ask Sam. Of course, he would sigh, wait a while, and ask again, which got pretty annoying.

"Danny, please tell me?"  
"Ask Sam," I sighed, for at least the tenth time in one hour. Tucker was getting annoying, but he should have the right to know. I wasn't going to tell him though, he needed to figure it out on his own. Sam was supposed to meet us out here, since her mom was letting her do whatever she wanted again, like as though it was nothing, but there was still no sign of her.

"I thought Sam was supposed to meet us here?" Tucker asked, since he must have had the same thing in his head at the moment. Of course, he probably wanted to just ask her the dumb question he has been asking me all day!

"She was, but I'm not sure if she is going to show up."

"Shouldn't she stick to her word?"  
I just shrugged, not wanting to answer that question, since after all, she was going through a lot right now, and there was no sense in saying she was being a bad friend because she wasn't sticking to her word.

"Maybe she was supposed to meet us in a certain spot," Tucker suggested.

"I dunno, want me to call her?"  
He shrugged, so I walked off to the side, away from where the majority of the people were, and I dialed her number.

Luckily, it was her that picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
"Hey Sam, where are you?"  
"Oh, Danny, sorry, I will be there in a couple of minutes, my mom took me shopping so, I'm sorry I was late."

"No problem, any place you want to meet at?"  
"I don't care, wherever you feel like."

"Well, we will just look for you, because I have trouble," I told her, after my ghost sense went off, and I just hung up on her not thinking.

I ran behind a bush, and looked around to see no one there, and two rings of light went around me, changing me into my phantom mode. My eyes changed to green, and my hair to snow white. I flew from behind the bush, and looked around, and saw Valerie, and the box ghost, so I was doing that for nothing, except for Valerie to see me.

"You," she said, turning to me from the box ghost. I grabbed out my thermos, and sucked him up and before going in, he wailed out, "I will not stay in this circular prism of torture!" and I just rolled my eyes and yawned.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you, just to take him away, Ok?" I told her nicely, and she just glared at me.

"I told you we were in a truce, for now, but why do you come here just to help?"  
"Like I have told you a million times, I am here to help! I am good, not bad like the rest of the ghosts."

"Yeah, yeah, same story every time, but how can I still trust you? You had better stay away," she said, and looked me over one last time.

I wen behind the bushes, and made sure she was gone, then I transformed back into my normal form, and walked out holding the thermos, that I was going to hand to Tucker so he could stick it in his bag.

"Hey, didn't that ghost have that thermos?" Someone asked, and I turned around, to see Valerie standing there.

"Yeah, he dropped it," I lied.

"Let me see it," she ordered, and I handed it over, slowly. She ripped it out of my hands, and she looked it over.

"Fenton Thermos? Did your parents make this?"  
"Yes, they did…" I said shyly.

"Then why did that ghost have it?"

"Because… he must have taken it from the lab, I'm sure. I don't know, I don't follow him or anything!"

"Uh-hu," she replied suspiciously, and handed it back.

"Do you know him?" She asked me.

"No… why?"  
"Just wondering, because you two look exactly the same," she replied, and then walked away. I gulped hard, what if she was catching on to my secret? Not to long after, Sam appeared, and she looked worried.

"Don't you ever hang up on me like that again!" she told me, and hugged me.

"Hey Sam," I said, still in shock of what Valerie had said.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, backing off a little to look me over.

"Valerie is starting to figure it out," I said, and then tried to shake my mind off of that.

"What do you mean? You're…"

"Yes."

"Why? How?"

"I don't know, let's just forget about that for now," I said, wanting to change the subject.

"Hey Sam… what were the tests for?" Tucker asked her as soon as he could get a few words in. Sam just glared at him, "None of your business."

Tucker backed off, and decided to leave her alone.

"Danny, can you stay the night tonight?" Sam asked me after she was convinced that Tucker was done asking his stupid question.

"Uhh… I dunno. Depends on if my mom is going to let me."

"You can't just sneak over?"  
"Well, yeah, but then wouldn't your mom notice?"

"Well, I asked her, and she said it would be fine, so I don't think she would really care. I'm not going to school tomorrow though, and you are, so if you can't come, I understand."

"No, I will be over," I approved. Tucker just watched us talk, without saying anything.

"Don't I get to come over?" He finally asked.

"Umm… Sorry Tucker… But no," Sam replied shyly, afraid to hurt his feelings.

"It's Ok… I guess… wait… why are you inviting Danny over? What are you guys hiding from me?" He complained, and looked at both of us.

"Nothing…" I lied to him.

"Sure…. What is with you two and secrets all the time?"  
"Tucker, we will tell you things… when we think we need to."

"Hey, I'll see you two later," he said, and walked off. Sam looked at me, and I just shrugged, and we headed in the direction of her house. I called my mom up on the phone, and she said it was fine, in which I was kind of surprised by, but I guess it was because she though I wasn't going to be able to do anything with Sam, since after all, her mom was probably going to be paying close attention to us.

When we entered Sam's house, her mom was there to greet us, and she didn't even look as though she hated me or anything, she was all happy to see me like she had always been, and I just smiled at her when we walked through the door.

"Hey mom, we will be up in my room," Sam said, as she slipped her shoes off, and I did the same and followed her up to her room. Once we came into her room, she sat down on her bed, and I sat beside her.

"You think Valerie really knows?" She asked me before anything else.

"I dunno, but I hope not. She seems to be trying to figure it out, but I don't think she knows, why?"

"Just wondering, because if she knew, she would probably tell everyone else."  
"Yeah, I know. That would suck too, but I think she is just suspicious, so I need to be cautious from now on, and not let myself slip any farther."  
"Yeah, that would be a good idea," she laughed. I just smiled, to worried about if she was to find out or not.

"Sam! Danny! Someone is here to talk to you!" Sam's mom called up, and I figured it was Tucker, but it was Valerie who entered Sam's room.

"Sorry to barge in on you two, but I think we need to talk Danny…"

OK, I am leaving it at that for now! Please review!


	6. Tucker

"Umm… What's there to talk about?" I asked her nervously, and you could tell I was nervous, because my words were short, and quick.

"I think I figured it out, finally. You went behind the bushes, and what came back out, was that Inviso-Bill, or Danny Phantom, or whatever you want to call him. Then, he returned back to the same bush, and what came out, was you. This concludes why I came here, are you a halfa?"

"Uhh… no, and what's a halfa?" I asked her, trying to sound as though I didn't even know what she was talking about.

"Someone who is half ghost, half human, while doing research on ghosts, I ran across it, and didn't think it was possible, but now though, I think I have found one, and he is standing right in front of me. Don't try and act stupid Danny Fenton, because I'm onto you…" She explained.

"I'm not acting stupid, and I don't even know what you are talking about!" I hollered at her, and she rolled her eyes and said, "If I were you, I would be more careful, because if I can find enough proof of it, you are going down!" And with that, she left Sam's room.

"Why did your mom just let her in?" I asked her.

"I don't know! And Danny… I would be careful, because now she is going to watch your every move," Sam told me.

"Yeah, I can tell of that! Just what I need to add onto my busy flippin schedule," I sighed.

"Look, maybe you should just take a break from it, then Valerie won't notice, and you don't have to worry about fighting ghosts every day."

"Yeah, but if I take a break, she will know it is me, because then she will notice my sudden disappearance after the talk she had with me. Valerie isn't stupid ya know."

"Yeah, I can tell of that," she said softly.

"I'm sorry Sam, let's just stop talking about this," I told her, changing the subject so I wouldn't get Sam, or me worked up over it. Sam already had a lot on her hands, and I didn't need to put anything else on her list, I would rather it be me busy than her.

"No, it's Ok Danny," she replied.

"We can just get off of it Sam, I don't want to think about it right now anyway."

"Ok, what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know, anything to do?" I asked her, usually, this always happened when I came over to her house, mainly because we had things we wanted to do, but we never said anything.

"Well… We can go look at the baby's room," She suggested. Hearing her talk about having a baby, made me feel weird, but since there was nothing better to do, I just shook my head yes. We both got up, and she led me down the hall two rooms, and she opened the door. Obviously, the baby was supposed to be a girl, because the room was colored in lavender, and everything in the room looked girly. There was pretty much everything babies would need, a crib, stack of blankets, toys, rocking chair, and pretty much everything else you would need. I didn't know what to say, because I was still not over the fact that we were having a baby WE were having a baby. As in, Sam and I, which seemed really weird to think of, and it made me feel odd to think of it too.

"You like it?" She asked me, after we both just stared at it for a while.

"Yeah, I take it the baby is a girl?"

"Yeah," she replied shyly.

She turned around, and left back to her room, and I followed. When I entered the room, my ghost sense went off, and I changed into my other form, totally forgetting the thing about not doing any of this work.

I looked around the room, there was nothing. I looked down the hallway, and there was nothing. I even went outside, but there was nothing.

"My ghost sense has been acting weird lately," I told Sam, switching back as I entered the room with her.

"I noticed, you keep on leaving, but coming back with nothing."

"Yeah, I know. I don't know why it is doing that!"

"Who knows, for all you know, Valerie could have the box ghost tied up to some string, dangling somewhere just so she can watch you change forms."  
"I don't think so. If she was doing that, I would have noticed."

"You can never be to sure," Sam said, and she laid down on her bed. When she laid down though, you could tell she was pregnant. Since her shirt was lying flat across her, you could see how much bigger she had gotten.

I felt as though someone was behind me, and I turned around to see Tucker there.

"Hey Danny! Hey Sam…." He said, looking at her.

"Tucker, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, sitting up really fast.

"I decided to come over here, there wasn't anything else to do…" he said, still looking at her.

"You could have given some warning!" I yelled at him. He didn't pay attention though, and I could tell he wanted to ask Sam something, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. He stared at her for a few more minutes, then closed his eyes, shook his head, then opened his eyes again.

"Danny… can I ask you something?" he asked, pulling me out of the room.

"Yeah?" I asked, once we were out of the room.

"Why… umm…" He said, not finding the words he wanted to say…

OK… yeah, short chapter… but I think that was a good place to stop it!


	7. Future Problems

"Tucker, I'm sorry we didn't tell you before, I just didn't think we needed to tell you," I said, trying to get in my last few words, before he asked the question. I wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to be mad at us for it.

"Dude, I understand, but I have a question… how did she gain that much weight?" He asked.

I stood there for a second confused. Did he just say what I thought he just said? That has to be impossible… how could he have not found it out!

"Uhh… I dunno…?"

"Good enough for me! But wow… she has been packing on the pounds. Tell her she needs to go on a diet…" he said, and he started to walk out of the house.

"Wait… you came here just to see what was going on?"

"Yeah. I figured if I snuck up on you two, I would find it out, and look! I did!" He said happily, and walked down the hall, and turned around the corner, out of sight. I stood there in shock for a couple of minutes, then slowly turned around, and walked back into the room, to let Sam know. Once again, when I entered the room, my ghost sense went off, but this time I ignored it.

"Does he know?" She asked me first thing, and she sounded kind of nervous about it.

"No, he thought you gained weight," I laughed, and Sam just stared at me for a second.

"Well, that's a relief," she said. She didn't find it funny at all, but she liked it that all he thought was that she had gained a lot of weight.

"Yeah, I guess. He is going to find out though you know."

"How? I mean, we can keep it a secret forever. He will never know."

"Sam, even if you make it past the part of having the baby, then who says he doesn't see the baby living here?"

"I can say it is my little sister."

"You think he is actually going to believe that? I mean, you have never said yet that you are going to have a baby sister."

"I can say she was adopted," she shrugged.

"You can say whatever you want, but he is going to find out."

"Well, let's not worry about it right now," she decided, and she scooted to the back of the bed, where the corners of her wall met, and leaned up against the wall.

"What to talk about now?" I asked her. She looked at me, and shrugged, and I could tell something was wrong.

"You Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look like your fine. What's wrong?" I asked her, in a soft tone of voice.

"Nothing Danny, I'm fine," she said, but it wasn't in very much of an effort to say it, and she didn't look like she was Ok, but if she chose to not tell me, I was going to just let it go.

"You can sit down," Sam said, since I had just been standing there.

"No, I'm fine."

"No, sit down. We can think of a name."

"You can have whatever name you want," I said to her, since really, I didn't even want to talk about the baby. After all, I didn't really want any of this to happen.

"No, please Danny? I want it to be a name we agree on."

"Ok," I said, and I sat on the ledge of the bed, next to Sam.

"Ok, any ideas?" She asked me, and I shrugged. I had always been bad at giving names to things.

"Come on Danny!" She joked, and nudged me. I smiled at her, and just had that look on my face like, 'it's not my fault!'

Yes, it still felt weird around her, but it didn't bother me much anymore. She still acted like she always had, and all you had to do was try and ignore the fact that she was pregnant, and it wouldn't bother me as much.

"Hey, I'm not good with names, you think of something, I don't wanna," I complained, and she just smiled and laughed.

"Let's just stop talking about it," she said, noticing that I wasn't feeling comfortable talking about it.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," I said, and she smiled, noticing that it probably was a good idea. She too seemed a little uncomfortable, so I didn't feel bad for making her drop the subject. Although, really, even after the subject was dropped, I was thinking of a name, although I was still not wanting to mention any. I didn't want to make myself seem stupid from mentioning a dumb name. Of course, I know that Sam would never care how dumb I was, but I still didn't want to make myself look stupid.

"I don't know what to talk about anymore," Sam said, breaking the silence that was filling the room.

"Well… we both have the same thing on our minds, I'm sure," I said, since I knew that both of us were going through a lot right now. Right now, not only the baby was on my mind, but also the fact that Valerie was getting so close to finding out about my powers. I didn't know exactly, which one I should be thinking about more, so they both were options to think about, although I tried to ignore them both. It seemed impossible to do though, unless somehow we could think of something else to talk about, which I am pretty sure, wasn't going to be that easy.

"Yeah, we probably do," she sighed. We both should have just let all our thoughts out, but why would we? No one just tells their thoughts, and besides, it would make both of us feel weird talking about the things on our minds.

"Just to think about it, in five months, we will be parents," Sam said finally, and once again, I got that weird feeling in my stomach, but tried to ignore it. I was being ridiculous, I was going to have to deal with this now, so why not just get used to it?

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. And in just five months, my life was going to become fifty times more harder than it already was, but I was going to have to deal with it anyhow. There was no way to escape what I had already gotten myself into, so I was going to have to face the facts, and at least Jazz was willing to help out some.

"And to think, when we are 18, she will already be four."

"Yep," I said, not wanting to think about that. What happens when we get older, what happens if we don't live together? Although… I would of course want to live with Sam… but you can never tell.

"And then what happens when we go to college? Where will she go then?" Sam asked. She had a million questions to ask, and I had the same questions. There were no answers for right now.

"I dunno. I'm sure our parents will have to watch out for her," I shrugged.

"My mom said she was all mine though, and all she was going to do was buy stuff for her, she wasn't going to help take care of her," Sam sighed.

"Well, my parents will, I'm sure," I said un-easily, since if Sam's mom wasn't going to, there was a low chance of my parents wanting to, and I was probably not going to want them watching after her, because the same thing that happened to me, might happen to her if she is around my parents, and their un-safe inventions. If that was the only choice though, I was guessing it was what we were going to have to live with. Wait… was I just worrying about her safety! Ahh! Maybe I am going to be a good parent then… at the age of fourteen…

"Yeah, I guess, but I still don't have a clue. Why are we worrying about all this stuff anyway?" Sam asked me, and then I laughed. She joined in to, but our laugh was broken when Sam's mom entered the room.

"What's so funny?" She asked happily, as she had always been like. I thought for sure she was going to hate my guts, but she didn't seem to care at all.

"Nothing," Sam told her, and we both immediately stopped laughing.

"I didn't mean to break in on things," she said, "But I wanted to tell you two I was leaving for a few minutes, and I will be right back," she said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Ok," Sam said.

"But… You two are coming with me," She said. Sam looked miserable all the sudden, and Sam's mom just smiled.

"Come on," she said, waving us towards her direction. I stood up, and walked to the door, but stopped to wait for Sam. She stood up un-easily, and walked towards me. We went outside of her room, and followed her mom out to the car, and we just sat there, because her mom forgot something in the house.

"What is this all about?" I asked Sam. She shrugged, "There is no telling. She probably can't trust us alone," Sam sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"I thought for sure she would be mad at me, why doesn't she care?"

"Because, she says that I made the mistake, and she wasn't going to get mad about it. She said that it was my own problem, and that soon enough, I was going to get enough of a punishment for it. And as for not being mad at you, she says it wasn't entirely your fault either, and there was no reason to get mad at anyone, or start anything over it."

"Oh… positive thinking, I guess."

"Yeah, I got yelled at and everything for it, but she kept on repeating, don't worry, this isn't close to as much punishment as you are going to get later."

"Yeah…"

"You are the one that wanted to know," she laughed. Her mom opened up her door, and then slammed it shut once she was inside.

"I am going to take you two out to dinner. That way, I can talk to you about a few things," she smiled.

I looked at Sam, and Sam returned my glance, and we were both officially confused. I knew that there were a lot of things to talk about, but why was she going to take us to dinner? We parked in a parking lot of a restaurant, and we all got out of the car. Of course, Sam and I weren't going to eat anything, but her mom was going to try it anyhow.

We walked inside of the restaurant, and the first person I noticed, was Tucker sitting in there, with his family. Instantly, I stopped walking, and Sam did too.

"Umm, mom, let's just go home and talk," she said, trying to get out, before Tucker noticed us.

"Why?"

"Tucker is here," she whispered, and started to walk in the other direction.

"Oh, stop being a baby. If he finds out, he does. He is your best friend anyway, right?"

"Mom! He doesn't need to know!" Sam whined, and her mom just rolled her eyes, and continued to walk forward. Sam and I though, turned around, and started to walk out.

"Fine, we will go sit in the car and talk, but I am grabbing dinner!" Her mom said, and both Sam and I looked relieved. But, just as things seemed to be going well, Tucker saw us, and he came running up to us.

"Hey, you guys wanna come sit with us?" He asked us. I looked at Sam nervously, and she looked at me, then looked at Tucker.

"Uh… sure, let me ask my mom," She said. I looked at her puzzled for a second, but then figured she was only doing that because then we might not have to get talked to if we are sitting there for a while. Sam came back a few minutes later, and nodded her head, "We can," she confirmed.

"Cool," Tucker said, and we followed him back to his table. Sam's mom was soon to follow, and she sat next to Tucker's parents to talk to them, and we formed a group with each other to talk.

"You two aren't going to eat?" Tucker asked us, picking up his cheeseburger from off the table, and taking a bite out of it.

"No," I said. Of course, Tucker was probably still remembering earlier with Sam, and he didn't even lift his head to look at her for a response.

"I'm not hungry," Sam said. Tucker started to laugh, "You going on your diet?"

"Uh-hu… that is what I am doing…" Sam said, trying to act as though that is really what she was doing.

"Yeah, I thought you would be. Besides, how did you get that fat anyhow?" He asked her suspiciously, then continued, "Because before your disappearance, you weren't like that."

"I don't know how it happened," she lied.

"Uh-hu… I don't believe you. Did you really gain weight, or is it something else?"

"What else could it be?" Sam asked, challenging him pretty much.

"Umm… I don't wanna say it," he said and blushed.

"What is it?" She asked him, even though we both knew he had the right thing on his mind.

"Never mind," he said, since he couldn't say it, and Sam and I almost bursted out laughing, but we held it in, because then he would know what was going on. Tucker continued to eat, and we just sat there for a while, watching him eat, and it made me kinda hungry, but I didn't feel like eating. Especially if Sam wasn't, because then I would feel out of place.

"You guys been doing anything without me there?" Tucker asked, trying to make it sound as though he was left out of everything, so we would invite him over.

"No, nothing at all. Kinda just sitting around," I told him truthfully. After all, we hadn't been doing much but sitting around the place, looking for things to talk about.

"Really? Then I'm not missing anything?"

"Uhh… no.." I lied, since he was missing a lot right now. He wasn't getting let in on anything that was important right now, and I kind of felt bad for treating him like that.

"That didn't sound truthful," he pouted, and looked over at Sam, "What is going on?"  
"Nothing, why?"

"Because… there is something going on! You guys are keeping things from me again!"

"Tucker, why would we keep things from you?" I asked him.

"Because, you just would. You have before a million times."  
"If you want to spend the night, you can," Sam sighed, since she decided there wasn't any other ways to make him stop pouting.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I will go ask my parents about it!" He replied happily, and ran over to the table next to us, asked his parents, and then came back all happy about being able to stay.

"They said yes!"

"Ok, happy now?" Sam asked him, frustrated with his dumb, whiny behaviors, and always getting into our business.

"Yeah, I'm happy. What's your problem?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just tired I guess," she said.

"Hey you guys, ready to leave?" Sam's mom asked us, and we all nodded. Sam once again had that 'not feeling good' look on her face, and Sam's mom noticed, but she didn't say anything. That was probably part of the 'punishment' Sam was going to get.

We all got in the car, and we all ended up sitting in the back seat together, with me in the middle.

"What do you guys wanna do when we get back?" Tucker asked us after the car started up, and was on the road. I could hear rain hitting the roof of the car, and Sam was just staring out the window. Tucker was in his hyper mood, in which I knew wasn't going to be of any help to Sam.

"I don't know, just chill," I told Tucker, since I didn't want to get us into activities that Sam didn't want to do.

"You guys don't want to play games? Or go bowling in Sam's bowling alley?"

"How about we watch a movie?" Sam suggested finally, since she wasn't up to anything that would make her have to move around too much.

"Oh… fine. What movie?"

Sam and I both sighed, and shook our heads.

"Tucker, can you ever be quiet?" Sam asked him.

"Fine, I will be quiet again." And then under his breath he said "yeesh"

Ok, will Tucker find out? Will people find out about Danny's powers? Will things be Ok? Find out in the next Chappy! This one was a little longer!


	8. Visit to the Doctors

Once we had arrived there, Tucker and I got out of the car, and I stretched and yawned. Sam talked to her mom for a second, then she got out of the car, and she looked sick. I set my hands down by my side after they had been raised to stretch, and looked at Sam concerned.

"You Ok?" I asked her softly, and she shook her head 'no'.

"Oh?" I asked.

"We'll talk about it later," she whined, and glanced up at Tucker then back at me with her eyes.

"Ah, yeah," I muttered, noting that we did have a little 'problem' following us tonight, so we couldn't talk about anything at the moment. We entered her house, which was in total darkness, but then light lit up the room after Sam's mom flipped the lights on in the kitchen. She threw her keys on the counter, and her and Sam disappeared down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Tucker asked me.

"Tucker… I will ask Sam if we can tell you or not, Ok?"

"Tell me what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, and looking at me curiously.

"I will have to ask Sam."

He kept his eye on me, following every move I made.

"You don't have to watch me!" I said getting uncomfortable. Sam came walking back around the corner, and she had a sick look on her face again.

"Come on," she said, and we followed her back to her room.

"I'm going to sleep, Ok?" Sam asked us.

"But…" Tucker groaned.

"Yea, that's fine," I smiled at her, and her mouth barely creased, giving me a small smile, not enough to really be a smile. We were getting along fine, but Sam wasn't happy with anything else going on in her world. She couldn't be mad at me, and I could never be mad at her, which was a good thing.

"You guys can go down to your rooms," she said, as a hint of, 'go away now!'

I walked out of the room, and Tucker followed me. We walked back into a room, on the other side of the baby's room, and I opened a door, in which a new scent was revealed, of soft lavender. Tucker and I always slept in this room when we spent the night, and Sam usually would too, since the bed I used was king size, and we didn't mind sharing it. Tucker's was a twin, so it was a normal sized one. The room was painted a dark red, and every other object in the room was black and purple, in which we knew it had to have been Sam that picked out the decorations.

I walked over to my bed, and sat down on it, and Tucker sat across the room on his.

"What is there to tell me?"

"Tomorrow maybe Tucker. If you figure it out before then, I will let you know if you are right. It Is kinda obvious."

"Tell me, I won't let Sam know!"  
"Sam is… well.. the tests… her being 'fat' her grouchiness, isn't it obvious?" I asked him.

"Wait… is she…" He said, and paused… "No, it isn't possible, I'm not even gonna ask."

"Anything is possible right now Tuck, what was on you mind?" I asked him, as I shifted around in my bed, so I could lay down. I covered myself up with the thick blankets lying on the bed, and I shoved the pillow under my head, and faced in Tucker's direction, to watch him do the same.

"I can't say it…"

"Well, then don't, I really don't care."

"I won't then, good-night," he mumbled, and faced away from me.

"Lights?" I asked him, and he sighed and retreated from the warmth of the blankets to turn the lights off, then he crept back to his bed, and got back under them fast.

A new day was upon us, as light streamed through the window. School. We had school today! I jumped out of bed, to see Tucker's blankets all ruffled, but no Tucker around. I was going to be late for school!

I rushed out of the room, and down the hall, to find that Sam was awake now, and she was in the living room with her mom, but there was still no Tucker.

"No school today," Sam murmured.

"How? Why?" I asked, shocked, since there wasn't anything before stating that we had school off.

"To much kids are sick today," Sam shrugged.

"O…k…"

"Yeah, I know, weird, huh?"  
"Yeah, kinda. Where is Tucker?"

"He went back home for a little while, because he did leave for school, and he is the one that found out about it. But, he decided to go home for a while," Sam explained to me gingerly.

"Oh, OK."  
"I am gonna go talk to Danny, OK?" Sam asked, looking for the permission of her mother.

"That is fine," she said nodding, and she smiled at me. I returned the smile, but my face soon turned more serious as I walked off with Sam back to her room.

"What was with last night?"

"I didn't feel good. My mom says it is because I'm not eating enough. I have thrown up so much though, it is hard to keep food down," she sighed.

"Oh. Will you be Ok?"

"Yeah, I should be fine, I guess."

"Your sure?"  
"Yeah, I will be fine. But my mom isn't so sure about the baby, if I don't maintain myself, and eat a little more."  
"You need to," I told her confidently.

"Yea, I know I do, but it is hard Danny. It isn't just that simple."

My eyes glanced down to the ground, and my mouth creased a little on the right, then I looked up at her, "You still need to try."

"Yeah, I know… but it is harder than I thought. I am trying, I swear. My mom said I needed to go back to the doctors today, and see what was wrong."

"Oh."

"Maybe it would be a good thing if the baby didn't make it anyhow. Then we wouldn't have to worry anymore," she said, trying to brighten up the moment.

"Yeah, you have a point, but still…"

"Yeah, I know. Are you going to come with us?" She asked me.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks," she said, and hugged me tightly. I blushed a little, but set my arms around her and squeezed her a little in return.

"Things will be Ok," I said reassuringly, and she backed off, so she could look at me, and she smiled.

"Your so sweet Danny."

"SAM!" Her mom called, interrupting us, and Sam turned away from me, and walked down the hall, and I followed her.

"Get into the car, come on."

"Ok," she replied softly, and did as she was told. She walked out of the house, and I followed her. We stood out by the car for a while, because it was locked, and we had to wait for her mom to come outside. She rushed outside, and unlocked the car, "sorry you two."

We both slid into the car, and Sam still didn't look exactly high in her spirits today.

"You OK?" Her mom asked Sam, looking in the mirror back at us.

"Yeah, I just feel like I'm going to throw up again," she said poorly, and looked down at the floor. I stared at her for a while, but then retreated to my own window.

Once we were at the hospital, it was the same surroundings I had when I had went there to get the tests done, and I thought sourly of that day.

"Sam?" Someone asked us, right after we had sat down. All three of us walked into a back room, which was like all check up room, small, with one chair, and then the long bed thing, with the roll of paper attached to it to change.

"How are you?" The doctor asked her, staring down at a clip-board, then raising her eyes to meet Sam's.

"Not so great," Sam responded sickly.

"You don't look so good. You been eating a lot?"

"No."

"You should, it would help a lot hun. Come on, lets take some x-rays again," she said, and led Sam out of the room, leaving me with her mom.

"You excited?" She asked me, and I turned my attention towards her.

"I guess. But more worried… about Sam."

"You are a very nice child Danny, but I still don't see what drove two innocent teens to do such a thing. But, I don't blame any of you, I think it might turn out for the better in a way. But you can never tell. You care a lot about Sam, which Is a good thing at least."

"Yeah."

"I always thought you two were boyfriend and girlfriend, and Sam was just not saying anything to me," she laughed, and I smiled, but Sam was still on my mind.

"She was always talking about you. What she did with you that day, what you were going to be doing with her the next day. She told me everything about you there was to know, until she ran out of things to say about you. Some things, I have heard more than once even. But, she still enjoyed just hearing your name."

"Really?"

"Yep. I knew you two had something for each other, but I didn't know you liked each other… that much."

"Ah… yeah…." I murmured, getting a little uncomfortable now. Soon though, Sam returned, and they were working on the X-rays right then.

"Hey," she said entering the room, holding one arm in her hand, and looking at the floor.

"So?" Her mom asked her.

"I don't know yet."

"Oh."  
"What are they planning to find anyway?" I asked, since I didn't see the point in another X-ray.

"You can never tell." Her mom shrugged.

"Oh."

The nurse entered, with a smile on her face.

"I don't know if this is good news, or bad news to you guys… but…"

Ok, that is where I am ending  Anyhow, thanks for your reviews all. I really appreciate them! If you are reading this, please review too! I hope everyone is enjoying this chapter… oh, and I heard a great idea from someone.. how about you all give me names for the baby, and I will pick my fav? I can't think of one, lol, never have been good at names  Please, when you review this time, give me a name you would like to use, and I will give you credit for the name too, by letting everyone know who gave it to me. You can give me more than one name too. No more than three though please!


	9. Hard decision

Thanks for all the name ideas! I have mine picked out, but you won't find out until a few chapters from now… I am still allowing new names though, from different people, if you didn't get the chance to submit them before. Anyhow… Thanks for all the reviews too! I really appreciate them! Oh… and at the end of the chapters, I am going to start to show previews for the next one, so read that too! Oh… and about the x-ray thing, you are right, and I didn't mean an x-ray, I meant an ultra-sound, but a still one, where they just take the picture type of thing, so yea… thanks for pointing that out though!

"Huh?" Sam's mom asked anxiously, and she looked at Sam, then back at the doctor, as though they both knew, when Sam too had no idea what was going on.

"Well… it seems as though… Sam is going to have twins!" She said with a smile. The whole room was totally quiet, I didn't know if it was because no one knew what to say… or if it was because everyone was under shock.

"You're sure?" Sam's mom finally asked, probably hoping for that to not be true.

"Yes, it is true," she confirmed. Sam's mom looked like she was gonna die, Sam looked like she was gonna be sick, and I was just standing there, with nothing to think of it, except maybe I was having a dream.

"I am guessing, this isn't a good thing?" The nurse asked, taking a look at the three of us standing there.

"No, it could be a good thing," her mom said, uncertainly, and I could tell she was lying.

"Well, you may check out now," the nurse said, shooing us out of the room for the next patients to come.

"Oh, and if you would like, we do give you free baby lessons," she said trying to cheer us up.

"Where do we sign up for that?" Her mom asked, and I felt like I was gonna die. I didn't want to go to those!

"When you pay at the front, you can," she nodded, pointing us towards the desk.

"Thanks."

Sam and I went out to the car, while her mom finished things up inside.

"This frickin sucks!" Sam screamed, when she got into the car. I didn't know what to say to her to make her feel better.

"It can't be that bad…" I suggested, but when she looked at me, and her eyes were totally red, and filling up with tears.

"Danny, do you even realize it? How much work it is going to be? How much of a problem it will be? I can't stand it now, imagine later, I will probably die!"

"No you won't, you will be fine," I said, scooting inside the car next to her. Sam wiped the tears away from her eyes, so that her mom wouldn't see them when she came out.

"Danny, you don't understand how hard it is right now," she said, her voice muffled from crying.

"You'll be fine, I promise," I said, but that moment was interrupted, by my ghost sense going off, and I looked around, and changed my form seeing that no one was around to see me, and I went through the car, to see what was out there. Like it had been before, there was nothing, but I felt a sharp pain in my back, which caused me to fall to the pavement parking lot, where I laid, not able to move. My feeling was slowly coming back, and I saw Valerie was there. How did she know I was around?

"Danny Fenton, I knew it was you this whole time," she said, as she landed on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, trying to sound as though I had no idea what was going on, although my heart was beating as fast as possible.

"You know what I am talking about. I watched YOU come from the car. Unless you just traded places with him all the sudden. Although, where would you have put him?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," I shivered stiffly. I didn't know if she was going to find out or not… but was it her that set a trap to watch me change?

"Do you have a ghost with you?" I asked her suspiciously.

"No, I was following you, and figured there would be a chance of you changing, and if not, oh well. I have something else to use against you now from watching you."

"Huh?"

"About your girlfriend down there. Now either you admit that you are Danny Fenton, or I will announce to the whole school about Sam. I will let you think about it. It is your choice, but I expect an answer by tomorrow. You know where to find me," she smiled, since she could get me any way. Now what was I going to do?

Valerie hopped back on her platform, and left me lying there. I laid there for a couple of minutes, until I noticed Sam's mom coming out of the hospital, and I quickly jumped to my feet, and ran for the car. I went through it, then changed back to myself, and she got in the car right after.

"You Ok?" She asked me, noticing the dazed look on my face, from the fact that I was going to have to make a sacrifice either way.

"Oh… yeah, I'm fine."  
"Ok, looks like something bad just happened, or something. Although, I can't say nothing bad is going on right now," she sighed, then turned the key in the ignition, and the motor started to rumble, and we soon left the presence of the hospital. The whole ride was totally silent, until we had arrived at Sam's house once again, where we all piled out of the car.

"You guys are signed up for all of next week," she told us, once we were in the house. Sam walked straight to the couch, where she sat down, and looked miserable, which didn't make me feel all that great either. After her mom left the room, I decided that I might as well talk to her about the decision I had to make for Valerie.

"Hey… Sam… I ran into Valerie today…"

"Yeah, I know. I heard everything too. I really don't care anymore. You can keep your secret," she sighed, but I could tell she wouldn't like the idea of it all. Besides, Valerie was known as a back-stabber, so who says she wasn't going to tell the whole school anyway? She could find out my secret, and then turn on me and tell Sam's secret. So, I thought of it as being better to just not tell Valerie, but in yet, I would feel awful for people to learn about Sam's new secret. Who says they weren't going to find out sometime anyhow?

"Ya, I was thinking… maybe that would be the best. I don't want to hurt you Sam… but…"

"Yeah, I know, Valerie will rat on you anyway. I know the way she is, she isn't nice. That's why I am saying that. I'm not popular anyway, so who cares what people say to me? Who really cares?" I could tell that she was starting to cry again, but she was holding it back of course.

"Look Sam, I'm not trying to…"

"I know Danny. I just wish that there was some way to make this a lot easier. As if it wasn't bad enough, Valerie has to go and make things worse," she said, and now she sounded more serious than anything.

I went and sat down next to her, and put my arm around her shoulder. She looked into my eyes, hers filled with confusion, and sadness. She didn't know what to think now and neither did I. There was so much going on, and nothing was making sense.

"Danny, you need to go home! Your mom wants you to!" I heard Sam's mom call from her bedroom. I looked at Sam, but said nothing. I hugged her to say bye, and then I walked outside.

I thought that maybe I would be able to get home with no problems, and relax, but that was never a thing that happened. I felt a shock in my back again, and my legs trembled a little, and I fell over landing face first into the ground.

"Ha, you are a ghost, huh Danny? That only works on ghosts, I will even shoot myself with it…" She said, and raised the gun and pointed it at herself, and it did nothing to her when she shot, a flash just showed, and I stood back up slowly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about! Come on, just change into your ghost mode. I want to see if I'm right. Or… I can just do something else."

"What's that?"

"Oh, let's just say, I have something to use against you now. I will go in there right now, and shoot Sam with this, and no more babies."

"Doesn't hurt humans," I shrugged, and turned around to walk away.

"Ah, but haven't you noticed yet?"

"Noticed what?"

"You walk into an area your so called 'ghost sense' goes off, and you change, look around, and see nothing, right? Well, everytime that happened, you were in the room with Sam, you notice now?"

"It can't be…"

"I can prove it, or you can just simply change right here, right now, and no harm done. It's all up to you… What do you want? Your secret to be kept, or for those babies to die? It's Ok if you expose, it is just me here, I won't tell anyone."

"Yes you would, and I know it."  
"Well, it is still your choice, what do you want it to be?"


	10. Babies

"I…I…" I stuttered, and looked around, but then looked back at her. I was trying to get an idea, but I couldn't get one. If I could, I would have killed her, and gotten rid of all the problems… but then what would happen? More problems would come. I didn't know what to do.

"Fine, you want me to prove I'm a ghost?"

"Yes, and no funny business."

"Well, if I have to, I will," I said, admitting my defeat. There was nothing to do, but for me to show myself. But then it dawned on me. If she killed the babies, then she would be accused of murder, and I can expose her easier than she can expose me.

"Valerie, I don't think you would want to kill them. If you were to, you would go to jail. And I know who it is behind that costume, and so does everyone else if I wanted them too."

"I don't care. There is no proof that I was the one that killed them, and you know it."

"Ah, but I know you have people standing around waiting for me to show myself, and you know what? They all know your plans too."

"There isn't anyone around," She said stiffly. I could tell she was lying though, because hidden behind that mask, she couldn't look at me. I could tell her eyes weren't locked on me anymore, which meant she was lying.

"Yes there is."

"Fine Fenton, but you know this isn't the last of me. I would watch out for your girlfriend too… because as soon as I get the chance… You know what I will do," she threatened, and left. I also watched as some people walked away from the scene, and they were all people I didn't know. The only problem with all that is though is that I pretty much admitted that I was half ghost. Hopefully those people didn't catch that.

I ran home from there though, so that there was no more problems. Once I got into my house, Jazz greeted me at the door. I slammed the door behind me, and then leaned up against the door, breathing hardly. The wood on the door was actually somewhat cold, which felt good. I ran my fingers along the doors bumpy frame, then walked off towards Jazz, who was looking at me strangely.

"What was that all about?"

"Those…people…almost…found out." I said between breaths, and she still stared at me, before she finally got what they were finding out.

"How?" She asked, and she put her hand on my back, and led me up to her room where we could be in a more secure area, so that my parents couldn't hear us.

Once in her room, I stood up against the wall, and Jazz sat down on her bed. I wasn't used to actually talking to her, so I felt more comfortable standing up, so I could make an escape if needed. Yeah, it sounds weird, she is family, but you can never tell.

"What happened?" She asked me again, now that we were in a more, safe place.

"Valerie, knows about my powers, and she said to show myself, or she would go kill Sam's babies," I said really fast, then took a breath, "Then I said neither, because she would be charged for murder, and then she left, and now she is telling me that I had better watch out, because she will hurt Sam's babies still."

"Danny, I wouldn't worry about it. If they end up dying from her, then we all know it was her, right?"

"Yeah, but I still don't know if she cares. Her job is to make my life flippin miserable!"

"No it isn't Danny. She knows about your powers though?"

"Yeah, she does. And she will let everyone else know it to," I sighed, and stepped back, but I realized the wall was there, and I straightened back, pretending as though nothing happened.

"Well, try and ignore her. When she comes up to you, don't give her a reaction. If she is wanting to make you miserable, don't let her make you miserable, ignore her. And as for Sam and her babies, they are safe Danny, I promise you that."  
"You can't be to sure."

"Danny, stop thinking about it, and you will be fine."

"Fine, I'll try," I sighed annoyed, and walked out of her room.

"Oh, and Danny, if something does happen, I will be here for you."

I rolled my eyes, but really, those words meant a lot to me, and I know she knew that too. I walked down the hall, and I could smell smoke, so I looked over the side of the stairs. My dad was totally black, and my mom was still in the basement. It was either, I REALLY wanted to know, or it was something I didn't want to know. But of course, curiosity got the better of me, so I went downstairs to check it out.

"What happened?" I asked my dad once my feet were on the floor.

"I thought something was DONE, but turns out in a week it would be done," he said sadly, since he had made a mistake. I laughed at him, and he took no notice of it.

"You catch the house on fire?"

"No, if I did, you would all be outside."

"Good... point… You guys need help with anything?"  
"Nope, you go off and do… whatever you do," he said, and returned back to the basement. I shook my head, and headed back up the stairs, and I plopped down on my bed. What could get worse than all these problems? Well…

4 Months Later…

I heard the phone ring at about 3:00 in the morning, and I got up. Jazz and me both arrived at the phone at the same time, both of us half asleep.

"Hello?" I asked wearily, still not even close to wanting to talk to someone.

"Danny? Sam is in the hospital right now," I heard a familiar voice say, and that snapped me awake instantly.

"What's wrong?" I asked now concerned, and Jazz could tell that too, because the drowsy look on her face soon turned to a questioning one. She was no longer very tired either. When any kind of trouble called, Jazz was always there for it.

"Sam is having her babies, if you want to come," Sam's mom replied, and she sounded more worried than excited.

"Is everything Ok?" I asked, making sure that I wasn't going to go over there to trouble.

"Yeah, as far as I know."

"All right, we will be there soon," I said.

"Go get mom and Dad," I ordered Jazz, and she did as I said, without even asking, which was amazing to me.

"You aren't going to ask what is going on?" I asked, following her to my parent's room.

"I know what's going on. Why else would someone call in the middle of the night, and you would need to go somewhere?"  
"Good point, I guess."

"Mom! Dad! Get UP!" Jazz hollered, and I covered my ears up after she had yelled, and realized how stupid I had been.

"What is it Hun?" Maddie said and sat up.

"Is there a ghost?" Jack said, and hopped out of bed, already ready for a ghost fight.

"Uhh… no… but that is a little weird," Jazz pointed out, forgetting what she was supposed to be doing, and pointing out the obvious.

"Then why did you get us up?" Maddie asked, sounding exhausted.

"Sam is having her babies," Jazz said, and looked at Jack with confusion still.

That got my mom out of bed, and she was already somehow in her clothes.

"Let's get out of here then!"

None of us said anything, we all just rushed out to the car. Outside, it was nice outside, dark, and barely a breeze. I didn't get to enjoy it for long, because I hopped into the car, ignoring the nice weather, and thinking once again about Sam.

I heard the motor roar, and the car was then in motion, and I watched the stars going by as we drove. The sky was dark, but the stars and the moon lit up the world below it. We soon came up to a hospital that was one of the only buildings in the whole city with its lights turned on. The lights were never off in the place, because there was always something going on with all the people in this city.

Jazz was amazingly the first person to make it out of the car, and I was the last. Now I was more worried than excited, and I wasn't ready to go into the building anymore. Who knows what would come next? Pretty much everything in the past few months was confusing, hard, and miserable, and how was this going to make it any better? With my luck, this would make things even worse.

I stepped out of the car, and the parking lot was silent, so I could hear all of our shoes hitting the pavement as we walked up to the 15 story, white building, that was probably going to be the worst place in the world for me soon.

When we entered it, we could see little commotion this late at night, but there was still some nurses and doctors strutting along. NO one was rushing except us, because we had a reason for it, while everyone else there was chilling, since it wasn't a busy hour. Of course, wherever Sam was, there was commotion there, but not where we were. We got awkward glances from people, but they didn't ask if we needed help, not until we got to the counter.

"May I help you?" A nurse asked us, who was standing at the counter.

"Yea, do you know where Samantha Manson is? She is having her baby right now?" My mom asked frantically, and I didn't get it. Just a couple of months ago, she could care less, or either she was mad at me about it, but now all the sudden, it meant the world to her.

"Yes, she is on level 3, room 388. Is there any reason for you visiting? Do you have a connection between each other?" She asked us suspiciously, after she noticed she forgot to mention that in the first place.

"Yes, Danny over here," she said pointing at me, "Is the father."

The nurse looked at me, and nodded, "All right." She looked at me again though, noticing how young I was, and shook her head back and forth slowly, probably thinking that I shouldn't be a father yet, even though, I had to agree.

My mom led us to the elevator, where we all got in. Normally, I would have been excited about an elevator, since Tucker Sam and I used to jump right before it stopped, which felt really weird when it made that tug when you landed on your feet. This time though, I wasn't going to attempt that, I just wanted to get this done and over with.

When we reached the third floor, Sam's mom was sitting in a chair outside of the room Sam was in, and she didn't look exactly happy, she looked worried just like I did. We all sat down in a row in the chairs outside the room, and my mom and Sam's mom immediately started to chatter. My dad didn't come with us, since this wasn't his kind of thing.

"You worried?" Jazz asked me, noticing the look on my face.

"Yeah, a little," I lied, since I was more worried than I had ever been in my life before, and Jazz put her arm around me, "You have to be a little excited?"  
"Yeah, I guess."

"Everyone, we have good news," a nurse said, stepping out of the room, and all of us sat up intently to listen to what she had to say.

"Sam had her babies," she said happily, and smiled at us all. We all looked at her waiting for more news.

"You should be able to visit them, one at a time in a few minutes," she said, and walked back in the room to leave us all out there sitting, and waiting for a so called 'few more minutes' to go see them. That few more minutes, was 20 more minutes of sitting there and waiting, worried about things still, even though they were supposedly Ok.

Then though, the nurse stepped back out, and Sam's mom stood up to go in first.

"Sam would like, Danny, to come in first," she said, and smiled at me, as though she knew it was me. I looked at her, and thought about it for a second, thinking that it wasn't real, and then I stood up. Sam's mom looked disappointed, "I am her mother! Shouldn't I be aloud to go in first?" She asked.

"Well, it depends on who your daughter wanted to go in first, and she wanted Danny to," she shrugged, and I walked up to the room, where she led me in. I saw Sam laying in one of those hospital beds, and she smiled at me wearily when I walked in.

I ran up to Sam, and totally forgot about seeing the babies.

"Are you Ok?" I asked her uncertainly, and she smiled at me, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You two ready to see the babies?" The nurse asked us, and we both nodded. Apparently, Sam hadn't even seen them yet. A nurse walked out with two bundles, and handed them both to me, and I held one in each arm. I felt like as though I was holding glass, because I knew if I dropped them with my clumsyness, they would get hurt really bad, and I didn't want to hold them, but the nurse walked off and left us with them. I looked at them nervously, but then the nervousness went away, when they opened their eyes. One containing Sam's eyes, and the other with my eyes. I smiled gently, and right then, I didn't care about anything else in the world but the two things I was holding. My daughters. That would have been odd to me before, but all the sudden, I felt happy about it seeing them both.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Heehee, how did ya like it? I know, wasn't sactly that long…. But oh well! You will be seeing more of Valerie in the next chappy, and a lot more of the babies of course. I know this one with Valerie was a little bad… but she didn't really care about it then, she decided to leave him alone… and yea, not gonna ruin it for you!

_**"Why did I leave you alone the first time?" Valerie asked me, and raised her eyebrow.**_

**"_Yeah, I want to know, there has to be a reason!" I told her, since there had to be a reason for her not wanting to kill them in the first place, and now all the sudden she was going to do it without a problem._**

**"Because, I was going to wait until you got attached," she laughed evilly, and I looked at her disgusted.**

Anyhow, please review! And yea, you will find out the names in the next chapter. Oh, and just to let ya know, I am already writing the 2nd story to this trilogy. Yea, I am doing three stories to this one! Hope ya liked it!


	11. Threats

Yeah, they are fraternal, but they are gonna look exactly alike, Sept for the eyes, which is all it takes for them to not be identical. Kinda weird… but yeah. Anyhow, here is a new chapter… and wow, I am updating fast lately, lol.

(Five weeks later)

I was walking to Sam's house, since now we were starting the, one keeps one, the other keeps the other one deal. We had named the babies Amy and Tiffany. Amy being the one with purple eyes, and he full name Amy Lee Manson, referring to one of Sam's favorite singers from evanescence. Tiffany was the one with the similar blue eyes to mine, and we just picked out the name from nowhere, I guess it was just because we both liked it. Sam and I had been spending a lot of our time with them, in which Jazz had to help me out with the homework that needed catching up on. Luckily though, we were getting close to summer vacation, so all this business wouldn't be so bad.

When I got to Sam's doorway, she was there waiting for me.

"Hey Danny," she greeted me, and I hugged her as I went through the door. It was almost as though we were married or something now by the way we acted, but I knew one day most likely, we would get married, since after all, we were perfect together.

"Your mom will be picking up all the stuff later, right?" She asked me frantically, as she made sure that all the stuff I would need was sitting by the door.

"Yeah, she had to go somewhere," I told her, and watched as she double-checked everything. Once again, Sam held her normal figure, since she lost weight fast. She only ate vegetables pretty much, so she wasn't eating anything fat, and she defiantly wasn't lazy.

"That's Ok, I'm always home," she sighed, and stopped looking at things to turn to me.

"Your parents gone?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?"  
"Just wondering," I said, and looked at everything sitting by the door, which was the same things she had up in the babies room. Although, her and her mom obviously went out and bought doubles of things. Jazz had agreed to let me stick some of the stuff in her room, but the baby had to stay in my room, which I was hoping she wasn't going to cry too much… Although, I was getting Amy, which was the quiet one anyhow, so it didn't much matter to me.

"So, you wanna stay here for a while, or do you want to get home?" Sam asked me first, before anything further was done.

"I can stay here for a while," I accepted, since after all, why wouldn't I want to be with her? A lot of people get bored with each other, especially at this young of an age, but Sam and I never did, any moment spent together was as good as it got.

"Whatcha wanna do?" She asked me. I didn't know what to do though (what's new?). I just shrugged, and Sam rolled her eyes, "You never know."

"Hey, isn't it odd that Tucker still hasn't found out?"

"He hasn't been to my house in a long time, he won't find out as long as he doesn't come here," she shrugged, not caring about if Tucker knew or not anymore.

"Besides, he isn't the smartest tool in the shed. Chances are, if he comes over, I could make up everything about them, and he would never know," she continued, finishing up her thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess your right. When he does find out though… he is gonna be pissed about us not telling him in the first place."

"That's why he won't ever find out."

"What happens when we get older? He will find out one day."

"Who says we are even gonna be friends with him when he is older?"

"B-F-F! Stands for best friends FOREVER," I explained to her.

"Yeah, but there is no such thing as forever. Our lives can't last forever. Forever means nothing, just something someone made up. What has ever lasted forever? Nothing because forever is never ending, and by the time forever comes, everyone will be dead, and it will still be going on, it never ends. It isn't a true thing anyway."

"Uhh… Sam, that is my point. Forever never ends."

"You don't get it do you? You can't promise to be friends forever, because you won't be here the day forever comes to know you have been friends that long."

"Sam… that made no sense at all," I said puzzled.

"Yeah, I know… but I'm trying to make a point," she said, and looked at me angrily, but in a playful way.

"Well, you didn't get it across," I said, and leaned up against the wall, in a casual way.

"Still… you know what I was trying to say."

"No… actually I don't."

She looked at me sternly, and I shrugged, and a smile spread across her face, and we both started to crack up laughing.

"You can't be mad at me, can you?" I asked her.

"No, I can't," she said, and headed up the stairs, trying to forget any of that stuff even happened since she was embarrassed by the not making sense stuff she had said.

"Where are you going?" I asked her, chasing her up the stairs.

"You can't hear it?" She asked, and I listened to hear one of the babies crying. I sighed, and reluctantly followed her up the stairs.  
Once upstairs, Sam was already in the baby's room, and I chose to wait for her to come out. No matter how much I loved them, I still hated the fact that they existed. Being 14, with twins was… a bit odd… although now Sam and I were both 15. Still though, that didn't matter to me, it was still odd, and it never should have even happened.

Sam popped out of the room, after it was silenced, and looked at me awkwardly, "What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing," I said trying to avoid her getting mad at me, or thinking I don't care.

"They don't bite you know," she joked around, and I smiled lightly, "I know."

"I know you don't like them all that much… but you should Danny. You're going to have to get used to them one way or another."

"Yeah, I know," I said casually, but she could tell that I wasn't even comfortable about talking about them.

"Danny, come on, it isn't that bad."

"I know."  
"Can't you say anything?"

"Yeah, I can. I just don't know what to say," I shrugged.

"Well, if there is nothing to say, let's go get Amy for you, and you can head home," she sighed, and twirled on one foot to face back into the other direction. This time though, I followed her slowly into the room. I hadn't seen much of them, because I always acted this way when I was around them.

Sam gently lifted Amy out of her crib, and the baby stayed asleep, as though she was still lying in her crib. I shifted around Un-comfortably, as I watched her carrying Amy. It still seemed odd… to think of Sam as a mother, and I never took notice to the fact that I was a father, but I was going to soon get that feeling when I took Amy home.

"Here," Sam said and handed her over to me. I unfolded my arms, and took her. The same feeling I had in the hospital was there again. The fear of dropping her and she would shatter to pieces. I cradled her in my arms like Sam did, but I knew I wasn't as gentle as Sam, and I was afraid of hurting her.

"See? You are just fine with her," Sam smiled, and I refused to even look at the baby, and it still felt peculiar to be holding her.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Come on, let's grab some things, and you can be on your way. I know you don't feel comfortable about it, so I will leave you alone," she said bitterly, and I could tell she was getting mad with me.

I followed her down the hall, still holding onto Amy cautiously. I was slower than Sam, because I thought that the faster I went, the more likely of chances I would have of dropping her.

Going down the stairs of course was even worse, and by the time we were down the stairs, I felt extremely relieved I had survived, even though it really wasn't even that far of a walk.

"Ok, you can just take this stroller for now, because it folds up into a crib type thing, and as long as your mom picks up stuff later, she should be fine," she said, and seemed as though she was rushing me out of the house.

"All right," I said, and set Amy inside the stroller, and left her house. As soon as the door was closed, I turned intangible, so no one would see me walking down the street with the baby, since that too… would be weird. Once inside my house, I went back into my normal mode, and Jazz was standing there. I still wasn't used to her knowing, and I about had a heart attack when I noticed she had seen me. 

"Jazz, you scared me," I said.

"Hey, you know I already know. Who is this one?" She asked me, and walked up to the stroller.

"Amy," I said shortly.

"Aww, how cute," Jazz said, looking at her, and I still was refusing to even acknowledge her presence.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked me, noticing I was looking off somewhere else, and not even paying attention to her or the baby.

"Nothing."

"You have been acting really weird…"

"Yeah, I know. Sam told me that too," I said.

"Weird for you, huh?" She said, like a mind reader, and felt proud of it too.

"Yeah."  
I tried to escape it though, by taking Amy up to my room. My room like usual, was a mess though.

"Now where am I going to put you?" I asked her, as though she was going to reply back. My floor was covered in stuff, since I only had the time to destroy it, and not clean it. I looked around the room, and sighed. I wasn't going to make the effort to pick up anything, so I simply shoved everything in the closet, and under the bed. Of course, there was still a few things left on the floor that didn't happen to get shoved off with the rest, but I could live with that. I stuck the stroller in a corner, and looked around at my masterpiece. Perfect. Now I could leave.

I left the room, and ran right into Jazz.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"Nowhere," I groaned, and started down the stairs.

"Be home soon, Ok?"

"Yeah, whatever," I said annoyed, and ran down the stairs even faster before she could call after me. 

Once outside, I walked down to the park by myself, because I needed some time alone from things. Besides, I hadn't been walking in the park in a while, and it would be nice to get out away from the house. On the walk down though, I had an uncomfortable feeling of being watched. I kept looking behind me, to see nothing, and continued on. I wasn't scared of someone following me, I was just curious as to who would follow me.

After I had gotten to the park though, I felt like turning around and going home, but then remembered what had awaited me back at my home, and totally ignored it.

"Hey Danny," I heard a voice call out, and I noticed who it was right away. I swept around to see Tucker standing behind me.

"Was it you following me?"

"Yeah… I was wondering if you still had that stroller… what was in it?"

"You… saw me earlier?"

"Yeah, and you went intangible. And you came from Sam's house."

"It was nothing."

"Yes, it was. You went intangible, so you didn't want people to see you. What is it? Baby-sitting?"  
"Yeah… why?"

"Sam has a sister?" He said hysterically, and bursted out laughing, as though Sam having a sister, although she really didn't, was a big deal.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh… Really? Why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't want anyone to know about it for some reason," I shrugged, trying to keep a straight face. I almost felt bad for doing this to him, since he had every right to know, but Sam and I both agreed to lie if we had to, to keep it a secret for now.

"For some reason… I don't believe you…"

"Why not?"

"Because… I just saw Sam's mom a while ago, and not that long ago… and everytime I saw her, she was just fine, but Sam was odd…"

"Tucker, why wouldn't you believe me?"  
"Because, you aren't even looking me straight in the eyes. You're looking off to the side, which is enough to say anything," he shuffled, and I could feel him staring at me.

"All right, fine, promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Yeah… why would I tell anyone?"

"Amy and Tiffany are…" I was cut off though, because I fell to the ground from a force, and I looked around for a while, before I spotted Valerie sitting on her stupid platform, staring straight down at me evilly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked her, since I hadn't been bothered by her in a while, but she now all the sudden seemed as though she was mad at me again, and she had that 'I've got a plan' look on her face. Make that an evil plan, because what other kind of plan would she have?

"Oh, nothing Daniel," she said, smiling wickedly at me. Tucker was still standing off to the side, and he also looked just as confused as I was, but I at least had a little bit of an idea as to what was going on.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to come here to warn you…"

"Warn me about what?" I said, but I had a hint as to what it was. She could get two things out of what she was going to say, get me worried, and get Tucker to know about Sam and mine's secret.

"Warn you, that now that you have little Amy in your hands, I will attempt to kill her. This way, Sam can blame it all on you, and she will never like you again. Another is, that will leave Tiffany all by her lonesome with Mommy only, because Sam won't let you near your other daughter, and she will have no sister. Would you like to have no sister, or father?"

"Why do you all the sudden care? Why did you leave me alone the first time?"

"Why did I leave you alone the first time?" Valerie asked me, and raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I want to know, there has to be a reason!" I told her, since there had to be a reason for her not wanting to kill them in the first place, and now all the sudden she was going to do it without a problem.

"Because, I was going to wait until you got attached," she laughed evilly, and I looked at her disgusted.

"I'm not attached, there has to be another reason."

"To make your life miserable too… but other than that, there is no other reason. I don't mean to hurt Sam, but hey, if it hurts you too, than I could care less."

"You wouldn't…"

"What, Kill Amy? Yes I would."

"Why do you think you can all the sudden do that?"

"Because, I can. Besides… I told a lot of people in school to watch for your odd behaviors… maybe they will catch onto your little secret, hmm?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, we were talking about making your life miserable, and that is another reason. You are the cause for me becoming poor, and loosing all my stuff. I think you deserve more than that to happen to you, since after all, whose to say you don't do it to anyone else?"

"Someone's life is more valuable than your dumb stuff! Can't you just leave me alone? I could kill you right now if I wanted to."

"Who says? Try me, we can fight, right here, right now."

"No, I can't Valerie, I have things to do, and I don't fight unless it's needed. I don't like to hurt people, not even you."

"Umm… what's going on?" Tucker asked from the middle of nowhere, and both Valerie and I looked at him, but didn't respond, we just turned back to each other to finish off our argument.

"You're scared, huh? Well, you might be in a fight with me soon, if you want to save your daughter's life," she said, and looked at Tucker, to make sure she had gotten the picture across to him. When I turned back to look at him, he looked as though trying to speak, but nothing would come out.

"Did… I… hear that… right?" He asked me after we stared at each other for a long period of time, doing nothing, but waiting for the words to come piling up.

"Yes…" I said, since at least all I had to say was yes, instead of telling him everything. It was easier, and Tucker didn't look mad yet, and I was hoping he understood.

"So… you and Sam?" He said, trying to fill in the holes.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because… why would we want to tell you?"  
"You have a point… so that is why you guys have been acting weird… and Sam was fat… and…"

"Yeah, I get the point Tucker, now can we lay off of that?"  
"Sorry, but that is just… odd…" he said, trying to find the words to say, but they were lost. He didn't want to offend me, or make me feel worse than I already did, so he just kept his mouth shut. I started to walk, and he still followed me though. He wasn't mad at me at least, but now I had to worry about him blabbing to other people, or not being friends with Sam and I for it. Or he might just think we were odd, and he might not want to hang with us anymore, there was no telling.

"Your not mad?" I checked in, turning around to look him in the eyes.

"No, because I would have done the same thing," he said truthfully, and shrugged.

"Really? And you don't care?"

"No… not really… it's your life I guess… at least you still act somewhat the same way."

"I'm sorry about that."

"No problem. Can I see her?"  
"Who?"

"Amy? She is at your house, right?"  
"Ah… yeah… Shit…" I said, remembering I left her there by herself. Hopefully Jazz was watching after her, or would have noticed her sitting in the room by herself.

"We need to run," I told him, and without letting him respond, my legs started pumping as hard as possible, as I tried to get home as soon as possible, and hope she was still fine. Yes, I was caring, now I was. I had cared for her… I just couldn't find a way to show it. And I was semi-attached, just not really, since I hadn't gotten to know her much yet. But, I was her father, and I think that worrying came with that no matter what, whether I wanted her or not.

Tucker being a slow runner, was way behind me when I looked back, but I kept on running, he could catch up to me sometime once he got to my house. It wasn't like my house was going to start running on him too.

Once I reached the doorway, I flung the door opened, and Jazz was standing there, reading a book.

"What's wrong?"  
"Is Amy still in my room?"

"Yeah, I just checked on her, why? What's wrong."

"Nothing… just wanted to make sure," I said, my heart beating a hundred miles and hour.

"When Tucker gets here, let him in," I said, and still walked up to my room to make sure. Surely enough, she was sitting there in her bed, but the window was opened, and there was a note sitting in her crib laying across the top of her. I picked it up curiously, and read it.

****

I've decided that it might be hard for me to get this one, but when you are out, I will be waiting. I will have any attempt to take her from you, but I won't kill her until needed. There are many ticks laying ahead of you Daniel Fenton, and pretty soon, I will set the whole town against you, and your halfa children. Once they know, you will be hated forever, all three of you. I suggest you try and keep an eye out, because I am being nice telling you these things. And don't forget, Tiffany is an opened target too, and I have a helper with me…

I dropped the note on the floor, and looked around my room, and saw Tucker standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" He asked me, noticing that I had a look of shock, regret, and fright on my face all at once.

"Valerie has someone helping her. Here," I said, leaning over, and picking up the note to hand it to him. He read it, but took no notice of it, he just looked at me plainly.

"Do you really think that is true? She is trying to get you to think that," he said as though I was an idiot from believing that, but I didn't think he was right. Why would she put up that big of an effort over making it all fake? She wanted to hurt me in any way possible, and I knew it. And once she got the whole town turned against me, what would happen then?

Ok guys, if this shows up wierd or sumthing, i might be missing a part out of it, because I had to go through, and copy and paste it into here from a smaller document, because in the new version of fanfiction, it can't be to big or whatever if you are on a slow dial up, which really suckz. Anyhow... please tell me if somthing seems to be missing, because I might have missed a part...


	12. Another problem?

Hey guys, I know, it was a while since the last update… like a week or so… because I kinda went on vacation. Yea, sorry for not telling you. Have a job this summer too, so most of my free time, I will be spending on typing on here, lucky enough for you guys, huh? Lol, joking, anyhow, here is your update, hope you enjoy it!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tucker, we need to get to Sam's," I said fast, since I realized it was best to go let her know about it now, instead of later.

"Why? You're going to believe that junk?"  
"It isn't junk Tucker. I don't think Valerie is making a joke out of this, she is telling the truth all the way," I told him, scooping Amy into my arms, but I didn't want Tucker to see me holding her, since that felt even more peculiar than it normally would have.

I grabbed Tucker to drag him with me, and as soon as we were downstairs, Jazz caught me, and stopped me.

"Where are you going off to?" She asked me, looking at me curiously. She wasn't mad, or trying to keep me locked up in the house, it was probably just odd for me to be carrying Amy around out of the house.

"Sam's house, why?"  
"Oh… Ok, you have been acting odd," she said, eyeing me skeptically, but she let me pass without further questions. As soon as I was outside, I went intangible, holding Tucker and Amy so I could fly over to Sam's house with the two of them. I figured that as long as I had bad news, why not let her know that Tucker knew her secret now?

Once at her house, I realized her parents still weren't home, which meant she was home alone, which made me feel worse.

I opened the door, which creaked, and made it seem as though something was wrong, but at least I could hear her stereo playing in her room, so there was at least a sign that it wasn't quiet at least.

"Here, you take her," I told Tucker, handing him Amy, and as I passed her over, he looked as though he didn't know what to do, but I knew as soon as I ran around the corner, he would act as though nothing was wrong.

I started up the stairs to her room, going intangible on the way, so I could just check and make sure she was Ok first. At least if I was a ghost, I could start fighting if there was the need to. Besides, why not sneak up on her?

I reached the top of the stairs, and saw that her door was closed. I walked down the hallway, to check on Tiffany first. When I entered the room, I saw her sleeping peacefully in her bed, and that made me feel half relieved.

Leaving the room quietly, I snuck down to Sam's room, which I knew I shouldn't just sneak up on her from the middle of no where, but I really didn't care right now.

I went through her door, and saw her laying on her bed, with a purple night gown on, that only went down to the top of her knees, with black feathers outlining the bottom of it, and the sleeves, which was a tank top. It fit her body perfectly, tight enough to see her thin frame, which made me almost drool over the sight of it. What in the world was I doing? Sneaking up on her like this, but oh well.

I could see her mouthing the words to the song that was blaring on her stereo. I remembered us sitting in her room listening to music like this for hours, doing nothing else. I was used to the noise at least, or I might have turned down the volume, since I think it was pretty much as loud as it was getting.

Sam was so gorgeous right now, her hair all the way down, eyes sparkling with the wonder they always seemed to have, and that little smile on her face that pulled it all together. This was a perfect moment on my part, I couldn't get a much better picture of her than this. I stood there for a while, taking it all in, and then I walked over to the side of her. She looked at me, as though knowing I was there, but then turned her focus back on the ceiling that she had been staring at since I had gotten there.

"Hey Sam," I said, as though it was nothing, as I turned back into myself. She jumped, and then got a relieved look on her face when she saw it was just me.

"You scared me Danny! What are you doing here?" She asked, sitting up to look at me.

"Ok, Valerie wants to expose me, and now she is out to get Tiffany and Amy, that is pretty much the story," I said, not adding in details of what had happened before hand, because now I was to focused on what she looked like, instead of what mattered at the moment. Sam could tell I wasn't exactly 'into it' at the moment, because I didn't really sound as though I cared about that, when she knew I did.

"What are you looking at?" She asked me, ignoring what I had just said.

"Nothing," I said nervously, and I could feel myself blushing.

"Uh-hu, like I am going to believe that," she said smiling, and I smiled back. Sam leaned forward and grabbed my hand, pulling me forward to her. I sat down next to her, doing what she wanted. She leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips, then I returned her kiss, and we wrapped our arms around each other. Sam started to make me move back on her bed, so she was leaning over the top of me. She was in the same kind of position as in the fake-out-make-out, but this time, it wasn't fake at all.

I saw the door swing open, and saw Tucker standing there, and I was going to shove Sam off of me, but Tucker slammed the door shut instantly. When Sam heard the door shut, she pulled away from me, and looked at the door. I sat up, and watched as she walked over to the door, and I could just imagine what she was going to say to Tucker.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked Tucker furiously, and I could see he was still holding Amy.

"Danny brought me here…" he said, and I shrunk down.

Sam walked back into the room, and closed the door on Tucker, and I figured for surly she was going to blow up in my face.

"How did you tell him?" She asked me curiously, as though I had done a favor for her.

"He saw me and Valerie arguing, and he found out?" I said, hoping that was the right answer.

"Ok, at least he found out one way or another," she shrugged, and walked back to the door to let him in. I looked at her dazed, not knowing what that was all about, since last I knew, we both DIDN'T want him to find out.

"Sorry for breaking in on you guys," Tucker said nervously, and I turned my attention to him.

"No problem," I said, since I had just left him standing there by himself for a while.

"You're not mad?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged, since normally, I might have been mad at him, but this time, it was kind of my fault for it.

"Yea, I can't be mad at you this time, but don't do it ever again," Sam said answering for me, but I could tell she was joking to Tucker. Sam could care less what people thought about her, or her acts, most of the time, but she could get a little more jealous around Tucker and I. Not so much around me anymore though.

"I don't think I want to walk in on you again," Tucker said cringing, and both Sam and I gave him a dirty look. "I was just joking."

"Yeah, we all believe that," Sam said half-joking, half-serious.

"Did you tell Sam?" Tucker asked me, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I told her… kind of."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I told her, but I don't think I really got my point across," I said, turning to Sam, who smiled shyly.

"Yeah, I know what you were talking about Danny. I was paying attention, unlike you," she said, reminding me of my not so 'into it' temper earlier, and I smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe I don't want to know?" Tucker asked, since he had kind of gotten let out of the conversation.

"Danny was staring at me, and not paying attention," Sam said, pretty much explaining it all, and I got embarrassed by that, which was probably her goal.

"Nice dude," Tucker said to me, and I looked at him angrily, and would have attacked him, if he wasn't holding Amy, which I think we had all forgotten about for the moment.

"Umm, you want me to take her from you?" I asked Tucker, and he looked down at her, then back at me and nodded. Sam suddenly tried to hide her face by hanging it over, since really, Tucker hadn't said anything to her about that yet.

I took Amy from him, and he turned to Sam, noticing her embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, but he knew what was wrong, he wasn't exactly THAT stupid. Ok, he could get to be stupid… but you know what I mean.

"Nothing," she said perplexed, still looking at the floor and avoiding eye contact.

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me," he said, but I could tell he really wasn't into talking about what we all had on our minds either.

"Just drop it, Ok?" She asked him, and took Amy from me, and walked down the hall.

"She's acting weird," Tucker said, pointing to the doorway, which was referring to Sam.

"No she isn't, she's just embarrassed I guess, about you know what," I shrugged.

"Yeah, but… does she have to act like that?"  
"Tucker, just drop it, Ok?"

"You aren't exactly what you used to be either," he said, not dropping it like I asked him to do. I looked at him bewildered, since I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You have been so secretive, and you and Sam being together like that… it just isn't the same," he sighed, and I kind of felt bad, but then I didn't. Why did he have to act like this? Shouldn't he be happy for us, instead of making himself miserable over it? One more thing to add onto my list of **hard times**. How could it get any worse than this? Harder times… could that be possible?

Ok, that is all for now, this part just kind of added on more things Danny has to worry about, but it wasn't nearly as bad for him as the rest though, in my opinion. Just a short Chapter, like I said, I am very busy as of now, and don't have much time to write. I had work today, and got home like, an hour ago, so yeah, I am gone most of the day. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.

Oh, and if you would like to check out my picture for Hard Times, please go here!

http/img291.echo.cx/img291/1295/hardtimespicc8hc.png


	13. Last of the battles?

Hey guys, finally getting to work on this. I'm so sorry, it's taken a while to get back on track with writing. And… today is my last day home, I'm leaving until August 12th on a Vacation, so this will be my last update in a while. I get to go to Cali! Yay! Anyhow… here is your update:

Chapter 13: End of the Battles?

"Hey, I gotta go Danny," Tucker sighed, and started to walk away from the situation we were in. I looked at him, and was about ready to tell him to stay, but then again, why bother? He was mad at me now, or at least it seemed like it, so the best thing to do was to just let him do his thing.

"Ok, see you later?"  
"Yeah, maybe," he said, and then continued to walk away. Sam then came through the door, and realized Tucker was gone.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, he's mad, I guess."

"Oh… he'll get over it, what did you do to him?"

"He's just feeling odd about all of this… I guess."

"I still am too, so I can't blame him," she laughed, but I just smiled slightly, still thinking about how I could make it up to Tucker. Oh well, that was something I didn't need to worry about anymore, he would get over it sooner or later, he always got mad at Sam, or I for things, and usually by the next day, he forgot all about it.

"Well, I'm gonna get outta here too," I told her, and she nodded her approval to let me leave the room. I walked out, and Tucker was still standing there.

"I thought…" I started to say, but then he covered up my mouth, and led me outside.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"Valerie's in there," he told me quietly, and I shot a glance back at the door, then back at him.

"Really?"

"Yes, I didn't want her to know you were there."

"Oh… I need to go back in there then," I said, and walked back up to the door, and opened it slowly, but then closed it again, remembering I needed to become Danny Phantom for this. I changed, then continued inside. Sure enough, she was standing in the living room, as though she was waiting for me.

"Danny Fenton, I knew you would show up here sometime or another," she grumbled.

"Who says I would end up here?"

"Me, because I watched you walk in here. I told you I would be keeping a close eye on you. Now, how about we finish this whole war, and I can just kill you?"

"I won't go down without a fight," I threatened, but she didn't look scared at all, she looked as though she wanted that to happen.

"Oh? Really, I always like a good fight."

"Ok… but we can't fight in here," I told her, since I didn't want to ruin Sam's house, or cause a distraction to her, it was best to keep this a secret.

"All right, we'll take it in the park then," she told me, and headed out of Sam's house, down to the park. I looked at the door, and thought about just forgetting it, but I didn't want to cause further problems, maybe if she got her fight, she would just quit with all the junk she was throwing against me. And maybe she would lay off of it for a while.

I went out the door, and looked up at the darkening clouds, of course, they had to darken just because something bad was gonna happen. How odd was that?

I went down to the park, where Valerie was sitting there, waiting for me, as though this was her life long dream. She looked happy, and excited about it. Was she planning on killing me? That would be murder! Of course… she had already talked about murder before, so why not murder me? Then all of her problems would be solved… I guess.

"I'm surprised you showed up," she said, stepping forward.

"Why wouldn't I?"  
"Because, you don't seem to be very tough," she grinned, and pulled out her gun, as though getting ready before it started, so she could attack the very second we decided to start.

"Let's get this over with?"  
"Sure, fine by me."

She shot out at me as soon as she agreed, and I managed to dodge it though, she wasn't the best at aiming, but she had gotten better. I didn't want to hurt her at all though, I wasn't supposed to hurt people, but she was getting in my way, and she had threatened me, so she deserved every bit of getting attacked.

I shot out a ghost ray, and it hit her on one of her legs, and she leaned down to rub it, and I hit her again when she was down not paying attention. She got back up fast, and shot be with her gun, and I was so proud of myself, to the point where I wasn't paying attention, and she shot my arm. It ripped my skin open, but I didn't pay any attention, I couldn't get distracted like her, although it did start to sting.

"We can stop this whenever you want to," I warned her, before I hurt her to bad.

"I'm not quitting until you do," she challenged, and I just sighed annoyed. Why did she have to do this? If she was smart, she would have given up, but she had to keep going, even after I had nailed her two times with no problems.

"Whatever you say," I shrugged, and shot another blast at her, but this time she managed to avoid it. She looked at me impressively, as though she had done wonders. As if I hadn't dodged her?

She started to fly off in a different direction though, not turning back, she just kept on going. Had she given in? I doubted that, I guess I would just sit here for a while and wait.

All the sudden I felt something hit me in the back hard. It felt like a bunch of needles prying into my back. I turned around weakly, and saw Valerie standing over the top of me. I was starting to loose my feeling, in my whole body.

"You're over with ghost boy. I forgot about that weapon at home, and I figured that maybe you wouldn't be chicken and run away, which I was right! Now look at you, loosing your feeling, and soon enough, I will kill you, and finish you off for good. There will be no more problems for me."

"So your going to commit murder?"

"They won't care, you're a ghost, everyone wants you dead, I might even get a reward."

I changed back into my human mode. I was so weak, I had no choice but to. She looked at me amazed, realizing that she could get in trouble for it.

"Oh no…" she said, and took off, leaving me behind. How nice that was, huh? Now all I had to do was hope I wouldn't die out here in the park. I saw blood staining my shirt, so it had to have done harm to me, obviously. If I didn't die from damage to my back, it was going to be from blood loss.

"Danny?" I heard someone ask, and I turned to look, and it was Tucker.

"Dude, what happened?" He asked me, and ran to my side. I was starting to loose feeling at all though, whatever she had attacked me with had something to numb me really good.

"Valerie attacked me," I said quickly, I didn't know how much longer it would before I couldn't do anything.

"We need to call an ambulance or something," he said, which was obvious. But then what would I say when they questioned me for what had happened?

Tucker pulled out his cell-phone, and dialed 911, and put the phone up to his ear. Luckily he didn't mind blood, or anything like that much. If it would have been Sam, she might not have handled it as well.

"Yea, there's been an accident in Amity Park," he said, to someone who was on the other line.

"Ok, thank," he said, and clicked it off, and turned his attention back in my direction.

"They should be here any minute, after all, the hospital is right down the road," he told me, and I started to fall the rest of the way to the ground, un-able to pull myself back up. I could hear the sirens ringing across town, and knew they were on their way. Of course, everyone watching it go by, would wonder what was happening. Well… if only they knew, some 14-year-old might be on his last limbs, then they might care, and not be so curious about who was dying, or who was hurt.

I saw the emergency van pulling into the park, and doors opening up on it moments later. I didn't know if I would live or not, but I needed to let Tucker tell Sam something before I left.

"Tucker, please let Sam know what happened to me, Ok? And if I don't make it, tell her I'm sorry," I told him, before I had to leave. He nodded, not mad about the whole Sam and I thing anymore, after all, I might not even live past this day, so he had to pay his respects.

"All right, you wanna ride with him?" I heard someone ask Tucker.

"Sure," he agreed, and got up off the ground from where he was kneeling down next to me. I felt the people lift me up onto a stretcher, and soon I was in the back of the ambulance. I always wanted to know what it felt like being in one of them, and now was my chance.

"All right, we need to get him emergency care right now," One of the people in the ambulance told someone else.

"Yea, questions will be saved for later. Looks like someone got him good," one of them said, and I could feel them pulling on the spike that had dug into my back. I could still feel that enough to make me almost cry. Although I was a guy, if you had a needle, bigger than the size of your fist stuck in your back, you wouldn't be able to handle it any more than I was.

"We need to get this out, but later. Right now it's keeping him from bleeding to much, and as soon as we pull it out, we're going to have a mess."

"Yep, as for now, we just need to get him put down, so he won't feel anything."  
I couldn't feel anything anyway, so I wished I could tell them that, sine I could at least hear right now, to know if I was going to live or not. The last thing on my mind before I blacked out, was Sam…

I woke up to a dim light shining down on me, and a room full of familiar faces. Sam, Jazz, my mom, my dad, and Tucker were all sitting in chairs around the room. There were also doctors, monitoring my status. I was amazed I was waking up again, I thought for sure I was done for.

"He's awake," one of the doctors said, noticing my eyes had opened up. I could feel a sharp stinging in my back after I stopped thinking about the people in the room. Obviously they had take it out, or I wouldn't be lying on my back.

Sam started to get up, but a doctor asked her to stay seated there, and she just nodded.

"All right Danny, we need to ask you some questions," the doctor said, standing over the top of me. He wasn't even going to explain what had happened with me, if I was going to be fine, anything, he just wanted to know what had happened.

"Can you please tell us a name, or description of your attacker?"

I didn't know if I should tell the truth or not. If I told the truth, there was not telling what Valerie would do. For all I knew, she would lie, and make up the greatest lie in the world, to make it look as though I was trying to get her in trouble. But then again, how could I lie?

"Valerie Gray," I told him honestly, and he nodded, and wrote it down on a piece of paper. He didn't seem like a doctor, he seemed more like an investigator or something.

"And, do you know why she attacked you?"

"She doesn't like me. She thinks I ruined her life," I once again said truthfully, although I should have lied about that one.

"Why does she think this?"

"I dunno," I lied, this time I couldn't say, because some ghost dog made a mess of her life, and she thought it was me, since I was a ghost kid following the dog around.

"OH? She has never told you?"

"I guess not…"

"Ok then… we'll go talk to her about it then, or at least the cops will, we'll get this all settled. Now, as for the next thing, can you fell any pain?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Ok, do you think you could stand up for us? Or do any movement at all, without pain?"  
I lifted my arm, and a sharp pain dove through it, and I set it back down fast. Why was all of this happening?

"Did that hurt?"

"Yes."

"All right, let's see if we can get you to stand up then," he said, and lifted the blankets off of me, that had been lying on me. I looked down, and noticed I was in one of those gown things, that everyone gets in when they're stuck in the hospital. I stuck my arms behind me, so that I could try and get up, but every movement I made, I had to stop making from the pain. I got assistance by the two doctor's standing in the room. They got me standing up, and I could feel pain traveling through my body once again.

"Hold on, we need to change your sheets again," one of them said, and I looked back at the bed, where a spot of blood was left from my back.

"This also means we need to change your bandage," One of them sighed, and I looked around at everyone else, who was watching everything. Sam looked miserable, Tucker looked interested, my mom looked as though she was going to cry, my dad looked mad, and Jazz looked concerned. All of them looked different, and I felt the worst for Sam.

I took one step forward, since they had wanted to see if I could move, and I just about fell over.

"He's really weak, we need to let him recover for a little longer," one of them said, as he was removing the sheets, and a plastic sheet thing off the bed, obviously used to keep the actual bed from getting stained. They brought in new ones, and got the bed all fixed up, then they removed my shirt, and took my bandage off. It wasn't just a bandage, it was a thick, white wrap that went all around my body where the injury was at. The wrap wasn't exactly white anymore though, it was filled up with blood, which almost made me pass out, since I wasn't much into blood at all.

They wrapped a new bandage around, and I squinted when they tightened it on me. They also had to bring out a new shirt for me, since that one was ruined.

"All right, you can lay back down. I don't want you to have to be in pain much longer," the one said, and they both backed away, to make me do it on my own. I started to head back towards the bed, but I felt my feet slip out from under me, and one of them managed to catch my arm before I fell all the way. I felt like an idiot, but everyone in the room knew it wasn't my fault that I was hurt like this. Sam and Tucker knew that what I had said was true… well, some of it.

Once I was back in my bed, they both walked out of the room, leaving people to visit me. I shifted in the bed, since I wasn't comfortable at all.

"Danny, you poor thing," my mom cried as she ran up and hugged me lightly. Her eyes were watery, and she couldn't let go of me.

"Why would someone have done this to you?" She asked, thinking that I was the perfect angel, and didn't deserve this at all. I wasn't exactly perfect, but I wouldn't have wished this pain against anyone, not even Valerie, not even now would I, even though she had done this to me.

She moved out of the way though, so that Sam could come see me, since I wanted to see Sam in the first place. Not to be mean, but Sam meant more to me than any of them.

"Danny, what happened?"

"She challenged me, and I had no choice," I admitted.

"You shouldn't have gone on this far," she said, and a tear streaked down the side of her face, leaving a stain there.

"Don't cry Sam, I'll be fine," I promised her, but she didn't look to convinced.

"You just recover, Ok? I'll be here every day until you get out," she promised me, and hugged me lightly, then kissed my forehead. I smiled at her, but she didn't return it, she was to sad to smile right now.

I then heard the door swing open, and Valerie came walking in. Luckily my parents had left before hand, since they were gonna return after Sam had left. Valerie looked at Sam and I, then she walked up beside me.

"Look, I'm sorry," she said to me, but she didn't sound too sorry to me. She sounded like a joke, but that could have just been the way I was hearing it.

"Yea right, why did you do this to him?" Sam yelled at Valerie.

"I dunno, I just lost it I guess, no more fighting, Ok?"

"Like I can trust you?"

"Yes, you can. I promise you, I won't ever hurt _you_ again," she said, dragging out the you, which meant she was going to hurt someone else. That someone was either Sam, Amy, or Tiffany, I was almost sure about that.

"You leave everyone I know alone," I warned her, but she just flashed an evil smile at me, before she left the room.

"Sam, be careful when you go home, Ok? Keep a close watch over Amy and Tiffany too?"

"I will," she promised me, as if there weren't enough promises being made that night, and I knew at least one of them were going to be broken.

"All right, visiting time is over, we need to do some work with him," one of the doctor's announced, and Sam took one last glance at me before she walked out of the room. I just hoped she would be ok…

Ok, this chapter might have been a little dull, but hey, I tried. It wasn't too dull at least. You got an update anyhow. Please give me at least 5 reviews before I continue! I will update as soon as possible!


	14. Midnight Emergency

Hey guys, wow, I can't believe I'm using a computer! In like… weeks! Yes, I'm not home yet, still not coming back till the 12th, but there was a library in the town we're staying at (luckily) And my mom is giving me 2 hours here, so I'm plenty happy enough! Then though, I can't use a computer until I get home… but that's Ok! It's so weird to use a computer again, lol. Anyhow… I'm having a wonderful vacation! Here's your update…

Oh yea, one more thing. I did catch the movie, and I notice the D/Vness in it, but this story is still how I think it really is, and how it should/would go, if the show wasn't on Nick as far as Danny and Valerie. Sorry D/V people (you probably aren't even reading this anyway) but I hate Valerie, she still seems a bit sneaky to me, and no matter how nice she gets, I will never change my mind. I am a true D/S fan, and always will be, I'm sure some of the other people reading this are like that too.

(Sam's POV)

"You doing Ok?" My mom asked me while we were in the car on the way back home.

"No, why would I be?" I said, folding my arms across my chest, pouting. I had to make myself look miserable, just to make my mom feel bad, because right now I had a reason for pouting.

"I don't know. Just wondering. We can come back and visit him again tomorrow," She said, taking a glance over at me, but trying to keep her eyes on the road.

"Sam, you mind if we talk about you and Danny?"

"Yes, I do mind," I said, getting angry with her. There she goes digging into my life again. She doesn't need to know about us at all, it's non-of her business!

"Well, we are going to talk about it anyway, Ok?"

"Whatever," I groaned, and continued to stare out the window, watching everything rush past me. I wished I could move that fast away from my mom…

"Ok, I have some rules for you, all right? First of all, no being alone with Danny, I can't trust you anymore," she said, and I could tell that she was proud of making that rule, but that bugged me.

"Why can't we be alone? It was a mistake, it won't happen again! It was all a thing of the past," I yelled at her, now facing her, and she gave me a stern look, but still kept her eyes on the road ahead of her.

"No, it wasn't a thing of the past Sam, you're stuck with it for life now."

"Yea, it's not bugging me any, so can we stop talking about this?"

"Yes… if you wish," she sighed, and the rest of the ride home was in silence. When we got home, I ran up to my room, and flung myself onto my bed. Why did she care so much? It's my life, I can do what I want with it, and she shouldn't have to control my life.

I stared at the ceiling, thinking over everything. Danny was in the hospital now, I was stuck here under my mom's strict orders, that I'm sure weren't going to be fun, and Tucker was totally pissed at Danny and I. How could it get much worse? Most of all the fact that Danny was in the hospital, I had to worry about him more than anything…

"Sam! Dinner!" My mom called for me, and I sighed, and sat up slowly. Should I even bother? I hated eating at all period, all I was doing was wasting resources, and my mom most likely cooked the same meal she always did.

"Not hungry!" I called down, and plopped back down on my bed.

"You need to eat!"

"No I don't!" I hollered back, of course, I'm sure my dad was enjoying listening to all of this right about now. He didn't get mad like my mom did, usually he was laid back, and let my mom take care of me, probably to avoid me from having a personal war with him as well as a lot of other people.

"You get down here now!" She yelled, and with all this yelling, one of them woke up, because I could hear crying down the hall. Oh well, it was an excuse to stay away from dinner longer.

"Can't, busy now!" I yelled, and got up to go to the baby's room. No matter how much I tried to let all of this sink in, I was still a kid… with two babies… and it didn't seem right at all. Not in one single way. But, even with all of that, and with the fact that you would think it would feel weird around Danny, I still hung around him like we always had.

I walked into their room, but there was silence now. Oh well, at least I could still pretend like I was busy. I walked over to Amy's crib, but she wasn't in it.

"Shit," I mumbled to myself softly, and started looking everywhere. She wasn't old enough to escape! Luckily, Tiffany was still in her crib, but Amy's mysterious disappearance wasn't exactly easy going. My mom would totally kill me if I didn't…

"Sam, mind telling me why she was downstairs?" My mom asked me, walking into the room with Amy in her arms. I looked at her puzzled, and took Amy from her.

"Umm… I have no idea?"

"Yea, well, you need to act more responsibly, and that Danny owes you a lot!" She said, walking out of the room furiously. Like as though I cared about who was taking care of them the most? I wasn't going to punish Danny from being in the hospital!

"Amy… what in the world did you do?" I asked her, as though there was going to be an answer from her. I stuck her back in her crib, still thinking about what had happened, it was probably my dad. He was the only one home while we were gone, it must have been just for a joke or something.

I walked out of the room, back into mine, it had been a long day. I hadn't gotten much sleep the past few nights anyhow, since Tiffany woke up at exactly 3:25 every morning, which sucks. But, I had to deal with it, and it didn't bother me that much.

When I got in my room, I laid down on my bed, and turned the lights out. I turned my stereo on softly, so it wasn't to loud, just loud enough to hear so I could fall asleep. Up until I fell asleep, I thought of Danny, and if he was going to be Ok. He looked like he was doing all right, but there was no telling if that would last or not…

"Sam! Wake up hun, we need to go!" I heard someone screaming in my face. I just groaned, and turned to go back to sleep.

"Sam, Danny is in emergency care," she said, and I sat up immediately.

"What? What's going on?" I asked her, as though I had never been asleep that whole time, totally awake and alert now.

"They don't know for sure, but he was put into emergency care, they got the phone call, but nothing was explained.

"Ok, can we get going?" I asked her, hoping out of bed, but then I remembered I couldn't leave Tiffany and Amy behind.

"Can I grab Tiff and Amy?" I asked her first, and she just shrugged, as though leaving it up to me to decide. I ran down the hall, waking both of them up, and carried them out the door. My mom was soon behind me, but I was already in the car before she was even thinking of getting in it. I couldn't wait to get there and figure out what was wrong with him. Everything was racing through my head, what if he died? What if he was only going to be alive for a few more minutes?

"Hurry up," I told my mom when she got in the car, and she looked at me angrily. At first, I was the one not moving to fast… but that was before I knew what was happening. The sky wasn't even lit up, and clouds floating around covered the moon. It was cold outside, making it a bad night over-all.

While driving, I sat there impatiently, staring out at the blank sky above. Maybe it meant bad news, it just so happens the night is horrible, as well as Danny's status. Who knows, right now I'm not even thinking clearly, so I could just be bringing myself to weird thoughts.

When the hospital came into view, it was brightly lit up from all the lights on inside, I was amazed it was this busy at night, every other building around it was dark, as well as the city, except for the few light posts every so often that dimly lit up the street. Every so rooms, there were lights turned out, but most of them were on, including the room Danny was in.

We pulled up next to the Fenton RV, since it was kinda hard to miss, and saw that Jazz was standing there waiting for us.

"Why were you waiting for us?" My mom asked, as she stepped outside her door. I stepped out too, and looked at Jazz expectantly, but then looked at the hospital. I couldn't wait to see what was to lay beyond that door for me, yet maybe it was something I didn't want to know. My heart was pounding fast, and hard, as my thoughts raced through my head once again. I had mixed feelings, wanting to go in, yet wanting to stay out, and not bother to learn what was wrong. Jazz didn't look to happy at all, which might not have been a good thing.

"My mom told me to, so I could take you up to Danny's room. They aren't done with whatever they're doing yet anyway," she said, and shifted her position a little, unsteadily. She looked like she was about to cry, and I could have cried, but I was holding it back as good as I could.

"Is he going to be Ok?" My mom asked, as though she was really concerned, but I knew she hated Danny, she had never liked him, and had always told me he was going to get me into trouble. Yes, he did, quit often, but that never made me even think about abandoning him, he was the best a friend could get.

"We don't know, no one is telling us what is happening," she sighed, and started to walk towards the building, me right by her side. I wanted to know just as badly as everyone else, but wasn't going to find out yet, shouldn't someone have told them? It was odd, but I'm sure there were few people working right now, and all of them were probably in the room with him.

We got up to the door, and I sighed, taking a deep breath before I stepped into familiar surroundings. A blast of heat hit us as we walked in the door, and it felt kinda good compared to the dropping temperature outside. Jazz led us through the building, as though she knew it like the back of her hand. She had no troubles, going through a whole bunch of hallways, up stairs, everything, without thinking twice.

We turned around one last corner, and Danny's parents were sitting in chairs in a waiting room. They looked up when they saw us coming, and Maddie forced a smile across her face. Jack, still being his normal self, was smiling when we entered the room, probably thought of a new ghost invention or something, but I didn't understand how he could be happy at a time like this.

My mom sat down next to them, and began to talk, while I sat down next to Jazz across the room. She didn't say anything, and neither did I, we both just sat there, waiting for results. It seemed like hours before a doctor finally came into the room.

"All right," he said, and everyone sat up, watching him intently, waiting for the news. He looked at us sternly, and continued on with his speech, "He should be all right, if things start to clear up." He said, and stopped for a second, to look at our expressions. SHOULD be all right? That isn't a good thing, is it? I don't think so… maybe I should take it from the best of things though… and not be so negative. Waiting for more, I took a grip to the arm of the chair I was sitting in, since I needed something to keep me occupied in a way, so I wouldn't start crying or something, or come bursting out with questions. Also, it seemed to comfort me a little more, having something to hold onto.

"All right, I'm sure you all wanna know what happened?" He asked us, and I could only think NO FRIGGIN DUH!

"Well, he had a lot of blood loss, and earlier, he couldn't move at all, and his heart had even stopped beating for a little while, which was the reason why we had called you. Now we have him hooked up to IVs and stuff, so he can recover a little better," he stopped to take a huge breath, then continued. "There is one more problem though, we think that maybe whatever had hit him, had injected him with something, blood loss can cause a lot of problems, but I don't think he lost that much blood, yes a lot, but not that much. And that is about all I have to say," he smiled, and turned around to walk out of the room.

What he was saying, didn't sound to good, what exactly was wrong with Danny? I would have to go ask Valerie the next time I saw her, to see exactly what was in that. I know it had paralyzed him in the first place, but did it have other affects?

"Come on Sam, we can go in," Jazz said, waking me from my thoughts. I turned and looked up at her with my Amethyst eyes starting to water. He had almost died in there, which means it could happen again. How could Valerie harm an innocent person like that? Especially when she knew that was Danny! If she would have thought he was just a ghost, that would have been a little different, but she knew he was also human, she just didn't like him. Just the same as non-of us liked her, but I wouldn't have even wished that upon her, up until now. Now I wished she would die, that was the one thing I wanted, was for Valerie to die. She put him through all of this, so she deserved it more than anything. But like as though that was ever going to happen. She would continue to harm Danny for the rest of his life, or either she would end up killing him.

I followed Jazz into the room, waiting to see what he looked like. When we got in there, he was sleeping, IVs attached to him, and he looked more miserable than ever. Also the heart rate thing was sitting next to him, hooked up, I had never seen anyone in real life with one of those attached to them before. Just looking at him, sleeping there, with all that junk attached to him, made my eyes start to water. This time though, I couldn't control it, the tears ran down my cheeks, leaving stains on my face as they slid, dropping to the floor.

"Sam, you Ok?" Jazz asked me, noticing I was crying, and I wiped my tears away, embarrassed, and just nodded. I looked back over at him, and wished I could talk to him, but I didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful lying there, and he needed his rest. Jazz and I just sat there staring at him for a while, but then my mom entered the room.

"We need to get going," She told me, and I looked at Danny for a few more minutes, then turned to leave. All I could hope for, was the best of things for him…

When we got back out to the car, I remembered I had left Amy and Tiffany out there, but at least they were Ok, I didn't need any more problems. Danny didn't either, I could only imagine what he was going through right now. Almost facing death, I know for sure he could have a story to tell for the rest of his life at least, not like as though that meant much.

The drive home was much faster than the drive there at least, nothing was clearing up though, this was just an all-around shity night. Things could get worse though….

All righty… short chapter? Yea, I know. Oh well… review anyway, and I promise you a longer chappy… unless you don't want one? Anyhow, thanx for reading! Please stay tuned for next chappy!


	15. Danny's Roomate

Hey guys, how r ya? Anyhow… I will be starting yet another story (who knows when?) whenever I get it typed. Yea, see, when I'm at school, I tend to get a bit…. Bored? So I started a new fanfic, but then I have to come home, and type the notebook full of writing (not sactly a notebook yet, about 25 pages in writing, who knows how much it will shrink). Anyhow, it has lyrics that go along with it, but I wanted to ask you guys, am I allowed to put the lyrics in it? I can always remove them, but they kinda have a lot to do with the story, since I got the idea from the CD I was listening to. Anyhow, it would help a lot if you guys could clear things up for me! Please enjoy this chapter!

When we arrived home, I picked Tiffany up out of her seat, but then noticed, Amy wasn't in the car at all. How could she have escaped? I just saw her a few minutes ago when we were driving down the road.

"Shit," I whispered to myself, as I ran Tiffany into the house to put her in her crib, literally running, since Amy had gone missing. She could have gotten herself killed if she somehow managed to get out of the car in motion, but there wasn't any sound of wind or anything from an opening in the car, it was totally safe for her, she never made a sound either.

Once that was done, I ran downstairs, and headed out the door, but my mom noticed, since it was the middle of the night and all, and she wasn't going to like me running outside at the moment.

"Sam, where are you going?" She asked me, the second I stepped foot outside of the door.

"Need to grab some stuff outta the car…"

"All right, but get back in here fast, Ok?"  
"Yea, sure thing," I agreed impatiently, and slammed the door behind me, not wanting her to ask me anymore questions that would hold me back.

I looked all over the inside of the car, but she wasn't there. My thoughts were racing as I looked for her under the car, in the yard, down the road, nowhere, she was totally gone. Maybe the only thing left to do, was trace all the way back to the hospital? I was guessing that would be the best idea, but I was still puzzled as to how she got out.

"Amy, I swear, when I find you…." I started to say, but then I felt the coolness of a breeze behind me, and got the feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around, and saw the familiar-ness of Valerie, dressed up in that dumb outfit that she wears when she hunts Danny, and that dumb board she was on. In her arms, was Amy, sleeping as though nothing had gone wrong, as though being in a strangers arms was peaceful.

"What do you want?" I asked her, staring up into her blank eyes, ones I couldn't see from the mask, so I couldn't be able to tell what she was thinking.

"What do I want? To get revenge of course, and I knew I could get to you by stealing her," she said, referring to Amy.

"You are sick, you know that? Putting a child at risk over something as stupid as your clothes getting taken from you, and a little lost money?"

"Not only my clothes, my home! All because of your boyfriend. Besides, I think Amy would be more happy dead, then to have teenage parents, I think you should look at yourself, and tell me I'm sick," she said, and she sounded more sad than to have been mad at me.

"Shut up, and hand her over," I said, looking at her sternly, but even without being able to see what her expression was, I knew she was going to refuse, and that she was either going to kill Amy, or head after me, one or the other, or maybe both? I could never tell with her sick, twisted mind. She needed some help that was for sure, maybe to go to a mental house or something, or maybe it was just anger problems? Enough to drive her this far? I think it might have been both, but then again, I couldn't tell.

"You think it's going to be that fast Sam? You saw what I did to your boyfriend, he is much stronger than you, so I bet I could kill you."

"Valerie, please, just leave us all alone? Danny almost died tonight, you want to kill two people?"

"Hmm… maybe? Two people I've hated my whole life, maybe? It might be good for me to get you out of my way. As for Amy here, I wouldn't worry about her, I kinda feel bad for her in a way, I will set her off to the side while we battle out, since I don't know exactly how your going to battle though?"

"Let me run inside first? Set her where she can't see any of it?" I said, agreeing to a battle, I knew exactly what I could use against her, in yet, I didn't want to kill anyone either, I wanted nothing to do with fighting, I didn't like it at all, but she wanted to kill me, so what she did to Danny maybe even? Ghost weapons would probably work on humans with the same affect, or at least some of them would.

"No, you battle it out right here, right now."

"I'm going in first," I said, walking over to grab Amy from where she had set her, but my legs gave out, and I fell to the ground instantly, no pain at all though, what had she done?

"I figured, maybe you would like the same thing he got, take a look at yourself?" She half laughed, and I didn't even have to look, she shot me with one of those spikes, had it paralyzed him that fast though? It wasn't possible for me to have felt nothing at all, not even an impact.

"Sam? What's going on out here?" I heard my mom say, as she appeared from around the door, and she spotted Valerie, hopefully, although I watched as Valerie disappeared into the night, afraid of getting caught. My mom had to have seen some of it though, because she ran right to my side noticing what had happened to me, and I tried to look up at her, but it was hard, everything in me was turning off, did it do this to Danny too?

"Sam, who was that? Was she the same one that hurt Danny?" She asked me fast, before I was totally out.

"Yes," I said lightly, trying to stay awake, or maybe even alive? I wasn't so sure what it was doing, but I think she picked the wrong ammo, because it was totally closing out my body, Danny was only paralyzed from his.

"I'll be right back Sam, you hold on, I'll have help here fast," she said, and I could tell she was crying from her muffled voice. Wow, my mom crying? It wasn't something I saw often, but right now though, I wasn't caring to much about that, I was just thinking about what was going to happen to me, and what about Amy? Had she grabbed her? She wasn't lying there anymore, so hopefully she did. My mom came running out moments later with my dad, both of them staying by my side. I could no longer speak, it was totally sucking the life out of me, or at least all of my energy.

The last thing I remembered before I passed out was sirens, and lights flashing brightly in my eyes…

(Danny's POV)

I had finally woken up, what had happened? Where was I? I wasn't in my same room anymore, I had been moved, and more IVs were attached to me than before. I couldn't remember anything that had happened, last I knew, I was sleeping. I guess they must have just had a room change or something. I sat up slowly, pain streaking through my body, but I didn't go far, when a doctor bursted into the room.

"Good, your awake, we need to ask you some more questions, and you MUST be honest, all right?"  
"Yea, sure," I said, still wanting to know what happened to me.

"Ok, well, Valerie Gray? That's who hurt you?"  
"Yes?" I asked, since I didn't know what was going on, were they going to find her or something? Maybe, that would be a good thing, so I wouldn't have to worry anymore.

"You enemies with her?"

"No, not really," I said, ignoring my Danny Phantom part. That was the only reason we were enemies, and if I said we were, he would ask why, and there was no way for me to explain that.

"Oh? Then do you have any idea why she hurt you?"

"Yea, sorta, I guess, she hates me, but that doesn't make us enemies, I have nothing against her," I lied, I did have something against her, everything was against her now, she caused me to be like this, hardly able to move, in a hospital, having to worry about Sam the whole time I was here.

"Ok, do you think she would hate you enough to head after someone you know? Your friend?"

I studied his face for a second, what was he getting at? I tried to sit up, I wanted to get up then, what was going on?

"I don't know, what happened?" I asked him, as I saw flashing lights outside my window, and now I was really curious, he was asking me all these questions, just as an ambulance pulls in the parking lot. I saw people rush by the door, heading for the entrance of the hospital obviously.

"Oh, nothing," he said, and left the room, heading in the same direction as the other people. I wanted to get up, because I just had a feeling they were going to pass by my door, and then I could figure it out, something had happened, Valerie had done something, and my guess was to Sam. Or at least, all my thoughts revolved around that, I was guessing that, but… why should I? I should try to ignore it, go back to bed, get some rest… it would do me some good. I couldn't though, I was so curious, I just had to know about what was going on.

I started to slide myself off the side, I could then at least place my feet on the ground, and go from there. Once my feet were on the ground, I was in tears from the pain, what was I doing? I was being stupid, I could get myself hurt even worse doing this, but I had to know what was going on, of course, what if I did all of this and they didn't pass the door?

I was still determined, and now that my feet were placed squarely on the ground, I wasn't giving up. I had gotten to far to just give up on this. I sat myself upright, keeping my hands rested on the bed for my balance, and then pushed up off of them to get myself stood up.

I felt a tear run down the side of my face, the pain was extremely bad, the dried blood tearing as I stood up straight, and all the rested parts that had been hurt had been moved now, which made a sharp pain go through my whole body. All the injured parts of me were throbbing, and I saw a drop of blood hit the floor, I was bleeding again. Good going Fenton, now look what you did? That was all I could think, as I started to sit back down, my feet weren't going to move beneath me, and it wasn't worth the pain.

Someone flung my door open, Sam's mom. Her eyes flooded, and puffy. I looked at her curiously, why was she so upset? Sam…

"What are you doing out of bed?" She asked, concerned for me, and I realized I wasn't exactly back in bed yet, and my sheets were stained with blood again.

"Nothing," I said, looking at her with wanting eyes.

"Well, I will go get someone for you, and then I will be back," she said, acting as though she was my mother. Why wasn't Sam with her though? That pushed it even farther over to me knowing Sam had gotten hurt, it was a for sure thing, but that still wasn't explaining why her mom was taking care of me like this, she used to not care for me much, and now all the sudden she cared.

She returned with a doctor, and the doctor looked at me angrily, from not staying in bed. I just gave him a short smile as if to say "I didn't do it!" and Sam's mom helped me up off the bed, and kept me balanced.

"What happened?" I asked her, I had asked this so many times today, but I knew she would give me my answer, there was no doubt about it.

"Valerie, I saw her fly away on that board thing, you know what I'm talking about?" She asked, this time not crying though, she was more serious now. I nodded, and she continued, "Well, she attacked Sam, with the same sort of thing she attacked you with. Although, you barely made it, I'm afraid she won't, you're a lot stronger than she is," she said, and I was about to cry, the same as she was.

"All right, let's get you back into bed, I'll have someone here to change it again in a little while," he said, and left the room, and I got back into bed pretty much all on my own. It felt good to lay down again, but then again, now I had to think about Sam, and what was going to happen to her.

"Oh, and Danny, will you share a room with her here? When she wakes up, I think she would be happy to have you by her side?"

"I would love to," I smiled, and thought about that, I wouldn't be alone anymore at least, but I would have rather stayed alone, and she would be fine, but there wasn't that option anymore.

"Oh, and we are going to make sure Valerie ends up getting in trouble for all of this too, prison if possible," she smiled, and left the room. I sat there for a while, thinking it all over. At least I was going to be with Sam again, but then what happened when I recovered, and she was still in here for a long time after? Or what happened if she was hurt permanently? It was all possible, and Iwas hoping it wouldn't happen, I wanted her to be in better condition then me when all of this was over with.

"All right, room change," an old lady, dressed up in baggy pants, and a huge shirt said, as she walked into the room. She didn't look like a doctor, or a nurse at all, she just looked like someone who was coming here to help out from off the street or something.

"I know, I don't look like a nurse or anything, that's because I am here for you, and the young lady in the other room, to help you get up and moving again. I will be here till you leave the hospital, everyday for 2 hours to work with you two," she smiled, noticing the awkward look on my face.

"Oh, all right," I said shyly, she was kinda creepy, I was never to fond of old people. (really… I'm not…)

She came by my side, and stuck her hand out, and I looked at her as though "You want me to move? AND touch your creepy hand?"

"It's all right, it might hurt a little, but you will live."

I sighed, and began to sit up, trying my hardest to ignore the pain, and think of the prize I was getting, I would get to be with Sam, and make sure she was doing all right, all for me to just get up and walk. Although… right now it wasn't JUST getting up and walking, it was as though someone was trying to kill me on the way over to the other room.

When I finally got out of bed (5 min later…) She let go of my hand, and just carried the IV stands, with all the junk hanging on them. I felt like an old person, I never imagined myself having all this stuff hanging off of me, not at this age at least. I felt a little odd walking in the halls, everyone staring at me as they walked by, as though I was some freak show. Of course, I guess I would have stared at a kid that had a blood stained back, IVs attached to him, and an old lady having to help him walk.

"How far away is the room?" I asked her, starting to feel the pain really bad, but all she did was shrugged, for all I knew, she could take me for a walk all over the place, and Sam could have been right next door.

"You feel odd?" She asked me, with that crackly, weird, old person voice. A lot of old people have it… in fact, most of them I know do.

"Just a little."

She just continued to walk on, leaving me behind a little, I felt so dumb! An old person, probably in her 60's at least, was moving faster, and in a LOT less pain than a 14 year old, although I'm sure if she went through the same thing I did, she probably wouldn't have lived, there wasn't much of a chance at least. Just the same as Sam, there wasn't much of a chance for her either.

"Ok, here it is, you happy about that?" She laughed, that creepy old person laugh, and I about fell over from it, trying to back up a little.

"Now, don't get that excited," she laughed once again. I realize, she isn't that harmful, but I can't stand old people, and I don't know why, it's best to keep my distance.

She opened the door, and the second she did, I peered in, to see Sam laying there, looking about as pathetic as I had to have looked, and still look I'm sure. I felt bad, it was all my fault any of this was happening, if I didn't have my ghost powers, if I wouldn't have started the conflict with Valerie, none of this would have happened.

She looked up at me when I entered the room, her head barely able to move, the way I was the first day, even now I had to get carried around by an old lady to even move, so Sam still had a lot ahead of her to. At least in a couple of days, she would be able to move a lot better, if she recovered as I did. I hoped she would recover better than I had, but I was doubting that.

"Hey, your awake, I might as well give both of you the speech. My name is Mary, and I am your therapist. I will be here from two to four every day, and maybe even longer, depending on how fast you both heal. I will be starting tomorrow with Danny, and the day after both of you will be attending, so get some rest Sam," she smiled, and turned back to me, realizing she needed to help me the rest of the way.

"Now Sam, you can look forward to walking around like Danny here," she said, and it made me feel worse, why make her think about that? Although… I guess not being able to move at all, is worse than this, but she was probably still partially paralyzed, after she gets through that, she will be able to move like this, that was pretty much all I had to go through.

Once I was in my bed (located next to Sam's with just a table in between) Mary left, leaving us alone, so I could talk to Sam, and figure things out, of course, I didn't want to bug her to much either.

"Hey Sam, you feeling all right?" I asked her, and she just nodded slightly, which was an indication of no on my part, but she was claiming she was all right. I knew she wasn't all right, but I had to ask anyway, just to start a conversation.

"What did she do to you? Just throw the dumb thing at you?"

"I was trying to… move Amy into the house… and she got me in the back," she said, her words hardly connected, and her voice very light, and hard to hear, but luckily the room was silent, so it came out clear enough. I didn't want to make her use too much of her energy, that wouldn't be fair, because she never did that to me.

"You doing better?" She asked me, more concerned about me, she acted as though it was a big deal for me to be talking to her, when I thought the same about her.

"Yea, better then you, I'm sure," I said, remembering my first day like that, I felt like I was perfectly fine compared to her, but she didn't think so.

"Do you… even know what… happened last night?" She asked me, her voice getting more raspy and faded.

"No, I don't…" I said, wanting to hear more about it, and she continued, despite the fact that I could tell she was really weak.

"You almost died…" She said, wanting to say more, but she to realized she needed to hold up on her energy. I thought about it for a second. I almost died? That made things even worse as far as Sam went, because if I almost died, that might give her a chance of actually dying? No… it wouldn't happen, she could be stronger than me… or at least I was hoping so.

"Well, you need to rest," I told her, not wanting to continue on with it anymore, although I could have asked her a million more questions, I didn't want to. It was best to just leave her alone, I knew what it felt like, exactly, and I knew it wasn't fun, it still wasn't, I could still hardly move, I was only a little ahead of her on the road to recovery…

Ok, that one was a little longer :P That one was a little slow, I know, it was kinda… dull? Kinda, not saying it was. BUT… you will have noticed a hint in there about Amy? Yes, this story isn't over yet, I would expect it to go to about….. 18-20 chapters? Don't worry though, even after that, the story isn't over :P It's a trilogy after all, much more to go onto! Starting up school 2morrow though, so you might not see as much of me around… at least not for a week or two. Anyhow… see ya all later, and please review!


	16. Valeries Capture? Or not?

Hey guys, thanks a lot for the reviews! Oh, and about the swearing, they are fourteen years old. What fourteen-year-old doesn't swear? If they weren't on a kids program, I guarantee you they would swear. That's just my opinion though, I will continue the swearing where it fits into place, sorry, but it kinda goes along with the story. And the grammar errors… heehee, I don't pay attention, obviously, and I type at the speed of light, so I make some mistakes, sorry guys, I'll try and watch myself a little more now. Anyhow, here is your next chapter!

Chapter 16: Valerie's capture? Or not?

(Sam's POV)

As I woke up the next day, Danny was missing from my room, which meant he must have been in therapy right now. I sat up a little, and looked over at a clock hung perfectly on the wall, two in the afternoon. Wow, I had never slept like that before, but I guess I needed to build my energy back up. It must have meant Danny just left the room recently, so I was going to be sitting here for two hours doing nothing.

I reached over for the remote, my arms still not fully moveable made it hard to stretch them all the way out. But, after a few seconds of pain, I had the remote in my grasp, and I pulled back fast, to relieve myself.

I pushed the power button, and the TV faded into view, an image of Valerie planted on the TV. I stared at it for a second, a picture of the actual Valerie, and herself in her suit, side-by-side. Obviously she was in trouble now, or she was on the run.

"Valerie Gray, a teen who has become a horror to Amity, has injured two teenagers, Samantha Manson, and Danny Fenton. Both of them now in hospitals, trying to recover from major damages," she paused, but then started again. " Valerie needs to be found, and hopefully put into prison for what she has done. If you have seen her, please call this number," she said, and a Number covered the whole screen. It was important, and I guess people cared a lot, probably thinking she would be a threat to other people.

"I hope she gets caught," I mumbled to myself, and changed the channel, all of them talking about her. It was a big event now. Well, this looks like Danny and I have our 15 minutes of fame. More than that, but this wasn't exactly the way I planned on it happening. I sighed, looking at all the channels, thinking of what had happened, when something caught my eye. I stopped it on the station, and stared at the TV.

"Young Amy Manson has gone missing from her home. Valerie is the blame for the disappearance, but is it true? No one is for sure about it, but since she was harming both of her parents, we are expecting it to be her fault."

Great… Thanks for announcing that! Gosh! Just what I needed, when I started school back up, I would get teased for the rest of my life, I would never hear the end of it. Wait… why was I thinking about that first? Amy's missing! What would Danny think when he heard about this? I was in shock, but what I thought about most, was that she was dead. Valerie picked her up before she left, she probably took her somewhere and killed her. But I shouldn't be thinking like that… maybe that wasn't it.

Whatever was happening, I couldn't do anything about it though, I was hopeless, and the only possible way is if they caught Valerie, and retrieved her then, but she was probably going to use Amy for something. Either they let her go or she dies, or some stupid, disgusting thing like that. I didn't know how some could be that sick to stick a baby in trouble like that, but Valerie was. I don't know why, maybe because she lost everything in her life? But that wasn't a reason to do all this, because this was going to cause her to go in jail, she would be in worse condition that way, so what was she thinking? Maybe she didn't care, she just wanted to make other lives miserable, and throw her life away as a cost.

I flipped the channel, the only ones not talking about it were the kid's channels, I didn't want to watch all that crap, I was part of it, I knew what was going on. Besides, there was nothing wrong with cartoons, although there wasn't much that I liked. I still couldn't believe all those stations were talking about that, I didn't think it would be that big of a deal outside of my life, but it was affecting the whole city. What they didn't understand, was that Valerie was after us, no one else, she wasn't going to harm anyone else, she just wanted to make Danny's life miserable.

I watched a cartoon for a little while, but then looked around the room. Why couldn't they have a radio? It would be a LOT more interesting than the junk there was to watch on TV at the moment. I sighed, and flipped the TV off, one last flash came from it, and then I stared at the clock. 2:10, this day was going to last forever. Watching the clock of course, made time go by even slower, so instead, I laid back down all the way, and began to stare at the ceiling. I wanted to fall asleep, but I was no longer tired, just in a lot of pain.

I wonder how Danny was doing right now? He would probably be up and walking with no problem in a few days, while I was much weaker than he was. He may look weak, and scrawny, but he wasn't. Not at all, he was strong in his heart, which mattered most. He believed he could do anything, which was a big help to him. He was also a fast healer. For how much he got bruised, and cut, he managed to heal from all his injuries with no problems. Ever since he got his powers he had grown a lot stronger, he could beat up Dash any day, but then everyone would have to wonder what was going on.

I on the other hand, stood there most of the time, either holding the thermos, or helping him a little, but not ever with the fighting. Those ghosts would kill me with no problem, Danny had been strong all along, or else he would have been dead from the beginning as well, he just didn't know it. Although, he was shaky on his first fight, and I was worried for him a lot at the beginning.

Thinking of him was making the time go by a little faster. Although, that's pretty much all I did was thought about him. He was always on my mind, he was all that mattered to me. That, and Amy and Tiffany. Amy who was missing, and who knows what was going to happen to her. Although most teens would probably find it odd to be a parent, and you would think they wouldn't get attached, I did. I guess it might have been because they were Danny's and mine. I didn't know why, because I have to admit, I didn't like having two babies at the age of fourteen, although I was nearly 15.

"Sammy? Oh, your awake!" I heard my crying mother say as she ran through the door into my room. I smiled at her, happy to at least see someone, at least she cared.

"Hey mom," I said, sounding much better than I had the previous day. My breathing was getting better, along with my voice.

"Oh, you poor thing. They're looking for her," she reassured to me about Valerie's capture. I was sorta embarrassed, she was talking to me as though I was a little kid, but who cares? It's not like as though I was being watched, so I might as well enjoy it anyway.

"Yeah, I saw it on the TV. And Amy…" I pushed towards that subject. I wanted to know if my mom knew about it or not… although I was kinda thinking she would have.

"Yes, she's gone, I'm so sorry hunny," she said, not exactly sounding as though she cared.

"What happened?"  
"I went in the room, but she wasn't there. I searched the whole house, everything, I couldn't find her, so I thought it must have been that Valerie. Why is it that she hates you so much?"  
I wanted to tell her that she didn't hate me, she hated Danny, but then my mom would blame him for all of it, which wouldn't be a good thing at all.

"I dunno. Not like I did anything to her."

"Did Danny?" She asked me, catching onto my lies. She knew it probably had something to do with 'imperfect' Danny. She never liked him, up until a little while ago. She all the sudden cared, for whatever reason, I had no idea.

"No, Danny had no problems with her at all. I mean, she was more popular, and always hated both of us, but nothing that would take her to this extent."

"Oh. Yeah," she said, but she wasn't agreeing with me all the way, she could tell I wasn't saying the whole story.

Just then, the door opened up, at 2:45, and a pained Danny walked through the door, our therapist right behind him.

"OH, hello Mrs. Manson," she greeted her, after my mom shot an odd glance at her, watching Danny walk in the room stiffly.

"You are?" She asked, still watching Danny walking slowly to his bed, his clothes stained with fresh blood once again.

"Their therapist," she said, stretching out her hand to shake with my mom. She shook her hand reluctantly, but kept her eyes on Danny.

"You gonna take care of them like that? Shouldn't you have someone take care of him?" She asked, probably not caring about Danny, just wondering if I was going to be treated the same way.

"Oh, he'll be all right. As soon as he lies down again and all, he'll be just fine. Can't baby him, it won't help any."  
"I don't think that's exactly true. That can get infected," she said, and the therapist rolled her eyes, but I knew my mom was right about it, it wasn't exactly good on him at all. I watched him walk by me, and he shot me a short smile, but he didn't look like himself at all. He looked extremely miserable, it made me sad to see him like that. His eyes seemed to be a more faded color, his hair a mess, and he looked extremely tired, dragging his feet a little, and trying to hold in the fact that he was in pain. A spot of blood fell to the floor, and this time I spoke up about it.

"Someone needs to come in here, he's dripping blood," I told her, pointing at the drop of blood lying on the floor.

"All right, I'll go get someone," she gave up, and she walked out the door, hopefully to not return again, it looked as though she was pushing Danny to far.

"What happened?" I asked him, and he turned to look at me, his eyes still filled with pain. I frowned, and stared into his eyes, waiting for a reply.

"She just isn't exactly easy on you. She makes you run on a treadmill, and keeps raising the speed until you fall over because you can't keep up with it. Then she made me do 10 push ups, and I had to do them or else I wasn't able to leave. Then crunches, and stretches, things in which hurt like he-heck," he whined, and cut off what he was going to say, noticing my mom finally.

"Aww, you gonna be all right?" I asked him, not being like my mom though, and actually caring about him. She was watching all our movements though, as though she was studying us, which was kinda annoying me. I couldn't say anything though, it's not like as though she was being mean, or saying anything, just watching us.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, you Ok?"

"Yeah, better than you right now I think."

"That's good to hear."

A nurse came walking in, and once again had to change his bandage, and clothes, but not his bed at least this time. He had some major blood loss that was for sure. I didn't know how bad I was exactly, not yet.

"Can we have you stand up while we're finishing him off?" One of the two nurses asked me politely, and I nodded un-surly. I shifted around a little, my back tensing up a little on me and pain shooting through me, but I tried my hardest to ignore it, squinting my eyes, trying to fight the pain. My mom noticed, and stood up immediately to help me up, she had been there when Danny went through it all before too.

"Want help?" My mom asked me, and I shook my head no, not yet at least. I would try my hardest first, but if not succeeding, I would get help. I also kept an eye on Danny, aware of the fact that he might have been loosing to much blood, like he had before. I on the other hand, had no blood underneath of myself when I stood up. I looked a little shocked and happy both at the same time. I had stood up with a little bit of a problem, but not much, and no blood had leaked outside of my bandage. Also, I wasn't feeling to bad other then that sharp pain running through my body, and I was a little light headed and weak.

"Wow, your doing pretty good Sam," my mom told me, and I nodded happily, but then I remembered Danny, who wasn't doing so good. Why had I been recovering much faster, and better than he had been? I would rather have let him recover fast, and let me stay here injured.

After Danny was back in bed, the nurses came up by my side, and looked me over.

"No blood… Hmm, you might not be in here as long as we thought you would be. It didn't get into you as bad as him though, which is lucky enough for you. Well, maybe by next week, you can be gone then?"

"That would be great," my mom smiled, but I had to frown on that one. Danny wasn't doing good, and I was? That wasn't possible… I didn't want to leave him here!

"What about Danny?" I asked them, not caring for my own health.

"Well, things aren't on the bright side for him right now. But, he should be fine," one of them said doubtfully, and I just kept staring at them with begging eyes.

"There isn't much we can do. Maybe take him off of the therapy, and wait till he heals a while. But, you can start tomorrow, can you walk for us please?"

I took a step forward, a little shaky, but not to bad. I walked to the door, and then back to my bed with hardly a problem. Maybe Danny had gotten hit harder? Maybe she hit him with something she didn't hit me with? One thing was, she didn't need those weapons, she didn't use them correctly. Not for good anyway, but maybe she was never meant for the good side at all.

"Very good, you can lay back down now, if you would like," they said, as though they didn't care if I decided to get out of bed or not. While as for Danny, it was he had to stay in bed, he wasn't allowed to leave unless accompanied by someone else.

I got back in bed anyway, there wasn't anything to walk around for, especially not if you were in pain. Although I wasn't bleeding much, and I was walking, I still had a terrible pain. Although, if mine was this bad, Danny's would only be worse.

"Well Sam, I'm gonna head back home, all right sweety?"

"Yeah," I agreed, and turned to look at Danny, ignoring my mom. She got up, and I heard the door close.

"Danny, you awake?" I asked him, since his head was facing in the other direction.

"Yeah. What is it?" He asked me, and I could sense something odd about the way he was talking, almost as though he was upset about something.

"Do you know yet?"

"Know what?"

"Amy… Valerie took her."

This made him turn his attention toward me, and he looked a little surprised, but in yet, a shadow of despair came across him, and he just shrugged.

"Nothing we can do about it now," he said, as though he really didn't care. It was as though he wasn't himself, I hadn't seen him this way ever before, I couldn't tell exactly what was on his mind, but something was bothering him.

"Danny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Ok… What's on your mind?"

"What's on my mind? Hmm… I'm thinking that maybe I'm going to die soon. And I'm thinking that we're being watched."

"Danny… don't think your going to die… and why do you feel as though…"

My words were shattered though as Valerie broke through the screen on the window. A hatred look filling her face, she must have thought we had told someone. She must have known we did, us and Tucker were the only people that knew about what she had done to us. My mother also caught a glimpse of her, but that wasn't enough of anything.

"Daniel Fenton, and Sam Manson. You two ratted on me, didn't you? You just had to tell someone, you had to make sure I got caught for it, hmm?"

"Valerie… What do you want?" I asked her, but really wanted to get up, and run down the hall to find someone for help. The urge to ran through me, but something kept me sitting there as still as can be. As though I needed to stay there, I couldn't leave.

"What do I want? I want you to say someone else did this to you. I don't want to get caught for this! If I do, I could spend my whole life in jail!"

"You should have thought of that before you attempted to kill us."

"How come Danny isn't saying anything, hmm? Did I hurt him to much?" She said, as she walked up to Danny. I was about ready to get up, but instead, Danny sat up, ready for whatever was coming his way.

"No, Valerie, I'm not hurt to much. And could you just leave us alone? We never said it was you, someone else must have seen you or something. I swear."

"Oh? Well, if that was true, then don't you think everyone would know who Danny Phantom was? If they saw you being attacked, for sure they would have seen you change back when you were attacked?"

"Maybe so, or maybe not. Who knows what someone saw, it could have been Tucker that ratted on you, but we didn't."

"Tucker, wouldn't have done that. And I'm not blaming any of this on Tucker, it's all your fault. If you wouldn't have messed with my life, none of this would have happened!" She said, and she looked almost sad instead of angry.

"Valerie, Danny never did any of that. It wasn't his fault," I reassured her, but then she straightened herself back out, and gave me a dirty look.

"Oh? It wasn't his fault? I think it was. Now… let's leave this up to you Manson," she said, and walked over to Danny, and I tensed up, there was no telling what her wacko mind was telling her to do next.

"You either agree to saying someone else did it," she said, raising her gun up to Danny's head, "Or you can go off, and tell someone I'm in here, but I can promise you, Danny won't be here when you return."

"I'm not telling on someone else, when you did it Valerie," I told her, but then had to think about it. What would I choose? What was there left for me to do?

Okey-Dokey. You guys can go ahead and review. Flames are welcome, all that normal junk. Please review if you read it, and blah blah blah. I need a new way to close this out, lol. Anyhow, I should update this again soon… hopefully. See ya later!


	17. Valerie's Last Battle

Ok guys, back to working on this story again. And yes, this story isn't far from over, not the first part at least. I dunno, I might just add the 2nd and 3rd part onto this one, that way its kinda all connected… but I dunno for sure yet. Anyhow, please review, although it seems as though Fanfiction has been REALLY slow for a while, ever since summer started, lol, I guess it just messed with everyone schedules, or peeps just lost the interest in reading, I have no idea. But ANYWAY, here is your next chapter!

Chapter 17: Valerie's last battle

"So, what is it Manson?" She said, threatening the life she had held at the end of her gun. Would she really kill him? After everything else she had done…. I was pretty sure she would do anything, she was just plain nuts… or totally evil, something I didn't know.

"I…" I said, but then thought of something. I moved my hand over ever so slightly, but she started to put her finger on the trigger.

"Don't you dare push that, I'm not stupid, I've been in hospitals before."

"Valerie, let him go, please?" I pleaded, and placed my hands back where she could see them, so she wouldn't think I was trying to pull a trick on her. I could feel my heart beating heavily as I sat there thinking, I had to think of someway to trick her, but I couldn't, there was nothing I could do without moving.

Danny wasn't waiting anymore though, he slid through his bed, luckily he was able to move down fast enough with his intangibility. He had thought of something, before I had even, but I guess if your life was put to the test, you would be thinking fast, and that was an easy thing to think of. Even if I did think of it, how would I have told him?

"Grr," She said, and shot at the bed, a hole forming through the floor, and you could see the room below us, people looking up in disbelief.

"It's her!" Someone shouted, and she looked down, and realized what she had done. The whole town was after her, and she was all over the news, that was a stupid mistake she had made. Danny appeared back in front of her, and smile on his face. How did he know she would do that? Or maybe he was just hoping she would do something stupid in her rage.

""You'll pay for this," she threatened, and she flew away, before anyone could even get up here to take care of her. Even if someone had called the police, it wasn't going to help any, she was outta here, and out of sight fast. Danny appeared back again, and landed himself on the floor, but he looked like he was in pain.

"To fast of a move for ya, huh?" I asked him, and he nodded, looking at his destroyed bed. Someone was upstairs to check on us really fast.

"You guys… what have you gotten yourselves into?" A nurse asked, as she started to move the bed out of the room. Danny came and sat down on the side of my bed, the intangibility act had wasted a lot of energy in his condition, and I could tell he was in a lot of pain. He was holding his stomach, and his head was half hung over, and once again, blood was coming out of his back, but that wasn't from the intangibility, that was because well… it had been that way for the past couple of days.

"I have no idea how you managed to move off of that bed in time to avoid the gun," the nurse said, rolling in another bed, "But, you are lucky. I will give you points for that."

Once the bed was back in place, Danny once again got his wounds tended too, it must not have been anything new to him, but to me, it felt weird to have people touching you, and washing out the dried out blood. Danny just sat there, and almost made it look as though it was enjoyable.

"All right, you're all set," she said, and began to walk out of the room after she had finished wrapping him back up. He sighed, and limped back to his bed, and almost fell onto it, but not quite, he had to put some effort into it to avoid hurting himself.

"Danny, you doing any better at all?" I asked him, since to me it seemed as though things were going worse than before, but I could never tell, I didn't know exactly what he was feeling, I had it better.

"Better, a lot better. You think we will ever find Amy again?" He asked me, and I was kinda shocked by his worrying over her. I never thought he would ever, care, I thought both of us would be happy when she was gone, but it seemed as though we had parenting instincts, we couldn't help but worry.

"Yea, I hope so," I said, and sighed. Why did Valerie have to get them involved? They weren't even a year old yet!

"You know… we should be outta here in about a week?" He said, and smiled at me, thinking he wouldn't have to be in here much longer. I set on a small display of happiness, but I wasn't to sure of him leaving in a week. I knew I would be out of here by then… but my heart sank when I thought of him heading back home. It wasn't going to happen as soon as it was going to happen for me.

"You don't look to sure about it," he said, catching on to my fake act. I jerked up, and tried to think of something to say fast.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't look to sure… you don't think I'm going to be out of here any time soon, do you?"  
"I dunno, I was just thinking…. Maybe I would be out of here before you. In case you haven't noticed, I am doing a whole lot better than you are Danny…"

"Yea, I noticed… but who knows? I could heal quickly… I might just be going through a couple of bad days…"

"Yeah, let's hope so. If I make it out of here before you though… I promise you, I will find Amy…"

"Yea, well, be careful if, and when it happens."

I smiled, but left him alone, he was getting drowsy, and it was only minutes, and he fell asleep. I sat there for a while, and turned the TV on, so I could have something to help me fall asleep as well…

Waking up to the nightmare you were just dreaming… wasn't exactly a good thing on your stress level. Especially when you know that most likely nightmares aren't going to come true, almost anything you dream while you are sleeping… you are not going to wake up to. But when I woke up this time, my nightmares were there right in front of my eyes…

I woke up to Valerie, a gun pointed to an injured Danny who was just barely standing up straight. He was in his ghost mode, and ready for battle, but it didn't look it. How could I have slept through whatever had gone on to cause this to happen in the first place?

Danny had his hands up, ready to attack her if needed, but she was more ready than he was, and much faster than he was, given the fact that he was in no shape to hardly take a walk in the park, let alone fight the enemy that made him the way he was now. But I knew what the problem was, Valerie had Amy strapped to her back, not in a baby carrier or anything, just tied to her back with a rope, an easy way for her to just take her out and do anything she wanted to do to her. I was frozen solid there, nothing I could do about any of it, and I didn't want to get myself into it, unless there was a way for me to help.

"Come on, if you want to battle go ahead, just notice what your going up against," Valerie sneered, giving him an evil grin, but keeping her eyes locked on him. Which was a clear sign that she was still afraid of him, despite his injuries, and the fact that she knew she had a high chance of being able to kill him right now. Danny was strong though, and he knew about her tricks, he was more alert than I had ever seen him before, and despite his injuries, he looked like he was ready for anything.

"I realize it Valerie, and I'm not stupid," he said, but she just laughed a little.

"Last time I attacked you, you were a little off-guard, don't you think?"

"Yea, but I learn from mistakes," he said, staying focused, and he didn't sound weak at all, and he was looking less weak every second, as though he was just healing all the sudden. And literally, it seemed as though he was.

"Oh, really? Then I'm sure we can take it out of this hospital, right? You can fight outside of this room, can't you?"

"No, I don't want people to see us."

"Why not? We would be caught more easily in here."

"I don't think so Valerie, and why do you have to continue to bother me?"

"I'm not bothering you, you're the one that brought this onto yourself," she said, remembering the dang thing with the ghost dog, once again. Couldn't she just forget about it? It was a thing of the past anyway, it was all done and over with, and no matter how much she tried to make it better, it was already over with, nothing was going to undo it.

"Valerie, at least put Amy down if we're going to fight," Danny pleaded, he at least wanted to make sure she was safe, he really was acting like a true parent, although, I think he would have asked that even if it was a baby he had never seen before, after all, it wasn't right to get a baby mixed up in a teens drama life.

"I don't think so Fenton, she is the one thing I have to force you to do something for me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I dunno yet, but if you DO end up about ready to kill me, or find a way to get me turned into the cops, I can use her, I'm not dumb."

Danny only smiled, he had something on his mind, or at least he looked like he did. I was kinda happy, if Danny could trick her into getting caught, it would be worth everything, I would love for her to get caught, and then we could get on with our lives, and not have to worry about her any longer.

"Come on, we can go outside," He said, agreeing to it at last. I wanted to get up and watch out the window… but I decided not to, not until they were both totally gone where they wouldn't notice me, I at least wanted to see what was on his mind, because there was nothing happy about this, yet he had a smile on his face when she followed him outside.

One thing I forgot about was that she had attacked us earlier. I looked up at the ceiling, and noticed red and blue lights reflecting off of it, from outside. There were cops here now, why didn't Valerie notice that before? Oh yea, how smart she really was. It was kinda obvious, but she went outside, following him with no problem.

I heard a pain stricken scream belonging to Danny, and I hopped out of bed like as though nothing was wrong with me, and ran to the window. He was falling down fast, out of his ghost mode now, and all Valerie could do was smile happily, as he fell down, but he switched back quick enough to catch himself, yet he let himself fall all the way down, just without any pain, and then he switched back. People had heard the scream, and came running out, Danny pretended as though he was hurt, and they all looked up at Valerie, who was in total shock, and realized how dumb she had been. She stood there froze, but she was all the way at my level, there was no way they were going to reach her unless they took the chance at shooting her board down, but they wouldn't do anything like that to a kid.

I heard people open the doors, and it was cops. I moved out of the way, and watched eagerly as they managed to get her to come in with no problems, but then she stopped, and flew backwards, her mind coming back to her, as she was probably trying to think of something fast. She had Amy… she had told Danny she might have needed her for something, and she was right.

"You either let me go, or she dies," Valerie said, Un-wrapping her quickly, and holding her out above the ground below, ready to drop her if needed. My whole body froze, was there anything I could do?

Danny's POV:

I sat there lying on the ground, but kept my eyes focused on Valerie, who was now holding Amy in the air, ready to drop her if she didn't get her demands. Was there anything left I could do? People were around me as well, as if I needed help, but it was as though all my anger, and frustration with Valerie had helped to cure me. I was saddened, and angered by the fact that she was messing with my life so much, that I could hardly feel any pain any longer. Was it a new power I had discovered? To recover myself somehow… maybe in the times when I needed it?

"I'm all right," I said, shoving the people away from me as I sat up like as though nothing had happened. They all stared in shock, at how I could have 'fallen' from that high up, but I just walked away like it was nothing, and retreated back inside the building. I ran for the closest bathroom, and once safely away from any cameras or people, I transformed, and went flying out of the bathroom, ready to make a rescue for Amy.

I flew up to the room, and stayed invisible though, seeing that she was not safe yet, I flew around to where Valerie had her held, and grabbed her, taking her away from Valerie. I stood intangible though, and when Valerie noticed she was missing Amy, she looked around confused for a second, but when I became tangible again, her eyes filled with rage. I had her caught now, she had no place to go any more, she was totally surrounded, and if she even tried to make an escape, I would make sure she wouldn't get to far.

"It's Danny Phantom!" Someone from below shouted out, and the cop inside the building smiled at me, as though I had just made everything easier for him. At least this way, I was getting three things, people would trust me more, Amy would be safe, and most of all, Valerie would finally be gone, and out of my life (A/N don't we all wish Valerie would be gone?)

Valerie gave up, and just let herself get caught, she would have wished she hadn't done anything at all though by now, because she was in some pretty big trouble. As I made my way back down to the ground with Amy in my hands, I had to pretend as though I didn't know anything about her, but that she needed to be saved. Sam's mom happened to be there at the scene, and took Amy from my hands, tears in her eyes. I smiled at her, and flew off up into the sky, but didn't go to far, I just went up above the hospital, and down through where people wouldn't have seen me going back in.

"Hey Sam, you feeling better too?" I asked her, returning to our room, my body feeling fully recovered, and she at least looked to be all better.

"Yea, I am… I guess that knowing Valerie is gone helps out a lot as far as stress goes," she said, and threw her arms around me. Sam's mom walked in, followed by a few other people I had never seen before, my parents, and Jazz. They had all been there, I guess when they heard that our room was attacked they all came, since after all, I was only asleep for ten minutes. I guess they could have come unknown.

"Oh, Danny!" My mom said, running up to me and hugging me, replacing Sam. I hugged her back in return shortly, and I knew she had been crying too.

"Everything is over now?" Sam asked me, and I nodded, everything had to have been over, Valerie was caught, we had everything back to normal… except for a really big scar on my back to keep the memory of it all engraved on my forever.

"I just don't get it," Jack said puzzled, as all of us, including Sam and her mom, rode back to our houses.

"What's that?" Maddie asked him, as he gave a puzzled look.

"How could you have fallen that far, but didn't get hurt?" He asked me, turning around to face me. I smiled, trying to hide the fact that what I was about to say was just a big lie.

"I guess Danny Phantom was our family's hero today," I said, acting as though he was a totally separate person.

"I don't get that either…" he said, and we all laughed, of course he wouldn't. After all, my parents didn't believe ghosts were anything good at all.

"How did you recover that fast Danny?" My mom asked me, they had so many questions as to the mysterious events that happened.

"I dunno… I guess I was just lucky enough to recover that well."

"Well, we're happy to be able to have you back home," Jazz said, sitting next to me, and I looked at her, she knew what had happened that day, and she wanted to get my parents to stop digging into it all.

Sam had her head leaning on my shoulder on the other side. I was most happy to know she was all right, and that maybe from now on, things would be running smoothly, after all… how much more better could my life get right now? I wasn't living the average teen life at all, but there was nothing wrong with how it was going, I liked being different, having adventure, and having risks to everyday life. I just didn't like bringing Sam into any of it, or anyone else, it should all be just my problems.

I got dropped off at Sam's house, my parents decided it was all right, since after all I had been through a lot, it was nice to be able to just hang out with Sam, and enjoy myself for a day or so.

"Let's just hope Amy and Tiffany don't have to deal with this?" Sam said, as we entered her room.

"Yea… I hope not," I said, tired from a stressed out day, we had to go to court, and deal with some stuff with Valerie, but it was obvious that she was found guilty. And then after that, we had to go back to the hospital, and get another checkout, they had to make sure we were all right. Then, we finally got to retreat home, the rest of everything would mostly be taken care of without our needs.

"Well, I guess not every person gets to have a story like ours though," Sam said, as she threw herself down onto her bed.

"No, not really, we have a different life, but I will always love it."

Sam smiled, and I leaned over and kissed her goodnight. Everything would go well, as far as I knew, our troubles were over, and now all we had to do was go through every day troubles, at least… I thought that was the end of our problems…

Oh… heehee, what do ya know, I ended it already, didn't plan on that to happen, until I got to writing it. Well… I guess you can review, and let me know if you want me to just attach the next part onto this one, or do them separately… just need opinions to help me decide :P

Thanks guys for sticking through this thing for that long, it was only… 17 chapters… but it was kinda long, and I love it when people stick to reading it! If you have read it, I would love to hear from you to know what you thought of the whole thing, and a rating too please, a 1 being the worse, and 10 being the best, just wanna know how I did for one of my first stories on Fanfiction!


End file.
